Twin Blade Legacy
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Twin Blade. Encore connu sous le nom de Lame Sœur. Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie, au cœur d'une relation symbiotique.
1. La Renaissance du Cheval des Cieux

**« Twin Blade Legacy » **

_**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Twin Blade Legacy » **

Auteur : _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying (ou Lordess Ananda Teenorag)**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion et Beyblade Métal Master

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé : Twin Blade. Encore connu sous le nom de « Lame Sœur ». Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie. Les Twinbladers _s_ont deux êtres liés par un contrat particulier. Chacun d'eux, quoiqu'unique et différent, permettent la réalisation de ce contrat, au terme d'une relation symbiotique.

Personnages principaux : Ginga Hagane et Kyoya Tategami.

Personnages : Tous. Egalement les personnages de Beyblade Métal Master.

Pairing : Ginga x Kyoya, léger shounen-ai.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon ».

**Mot de l'auteur**** : Après avoir suivi Hyoma dans l'ombre, dans « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon », voici en pleine lumière les vedettes de Beyblade : j'ai nommé Ginga et Kyoya ! **

**Merci aux lecteurs !**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Prologue : Au Cœur des Constellations**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Inscription du temple des étoiles.**

…

_(…)_

_(Illisible)_

Twin Blade.

Encore connu sous le nom de « Lame Sœur ».

Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie.

…

Les Twinbladers _(…)_ _(illisible)_ _(…) s_ont deux êtres liés par un contrat particulier.

Chacun d'eux, quoiqu'unique et différent, permettent la réalisation de ce contrat, au terme d'une relation symbiotique.

_(…)_

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : La Renaissance du Cheval des Cieux, le Porteur d'Amitié**

**…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ : Celui qui était l'Elu des cœurs et rassemblait le monde autour de lui. _

…

_« Je dois y aller. Jamais je ne tourne le dos à un défi, quel qu'il soit. (…) Je ne perdrai aucun combat. Le jour où je perdrai… ce sera le jour où j'abandonnerai le Beyblade ! »_

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Montagne.**

**Nuit étoilée.**

…

Une étoile.

_**Toi qui gardes en ton âme les souvenirs des épopées, **_

_**Et en ton cœur la force de l'amitié,**_

_**Retrouve les chemins de l'aventure.**_

Une douce nuit étoilée, sur la montagne.

_**Reprends la route qui te plonge dans l'aventure,**_

_**Et te mène vers tes amis **_

_**Au cœur des constellations de l'amitié,**_

_**Où t'attend l'étoile de la victoire. **_

Une silhouette frêle sur l'herbe émeraude. Mais, si endormie semble-t-elle, une étonnante énergie baigne un cœur passionné.

Elle sommeille en lui, prête à se déployer.

« … »

Une comète enflammée embrase le ciel, laissant dans le vaste firmament, un arc-en-ciel de feu au symbole de l'espoir, augurant une aventure immense.

_**Renaît, Cheval Ailé. Envole-toi dans ce nouveau ciel.**_

« Wou-ah ! Une étoile filante ! Oh, mais… ! »

Les yeux noisette d'or se plissèrent, reflet d'un étonnement profond.

'_Tiens, une comète ? En même temps qu'une étoile filante ? C'est hyper rare… ça veut dire que… oh, c'est une double étoile filante !' _

…

**Souvenir.**

…

**« Lorsqu'une étoile filante apparaît, c'est le moment de formuler un souhait. **

**Lorsqu'une double étoile filante traverse le ciel, c'est que deux désirs entremêlés réaliseront le souhait d'un immense univers. »**

…

**Retour au présent.**

…

Qui, un jour, lui avait appris cela ?

« On m'a toujours dit, que, quand y'a une étoile filante… il faut faire un vœu. Et que, quand y'a une comète… c'est le signe qu'une épopée se prépare. »

Le jeune garçon se gratta la tête, l'air songeur. Alors, il y avait une étoile filante, ET, une comète. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il devait à la fois faire un vœu, et, qu'il y aurait une épopée ?

'_Hé, et si ça pouvait être la mienne, d'épopée, ça serait hyper cool ! Et ben, puisque je dois faire un vœu, voilà mon souhait : vivre une nouvelle aventure ! Mon aventure !'_

D'un air heureux, il bailla largement, sans élégance. Eh, on peut être un héros – dans tes rêves ! – avoir des défauts, et garder l'air cool ! Et puis, de toute façon, il avait toujours l'air cool (et pas de défauts) ! Enfin, c'était sans importance.

_**Vole, cheval ailé. Disperse les étoiles autour de toi et rassemble les lumières autour de ton cœur. **_

_**Tu es la comète qui rassemble les forces de tes amis dispersés. **_

Il adorait ce lieu paisible, qui lui rappelait tant son propre montagne natale. Mais il fallait avouer, que la solitude lui pesait un peu, et que ça manquait un peu d'êtres vivants, par ici ! Surtout, les batailles lui manquaient. Les défis légendaires, les émotions grandioses, où les cris d'excitation de ses rivaux et les larmes joyeuses de ses amis entraient dans son cœur, pour accélérer la cadence déjà effrénée d'un combat légendaire.

_**Tourne, cheval ailé. **_

_**Nourris la force de la toupie que tu habites, tournoyant dans une ronde sans fin formée par tes amis.**_

_**Que tes rivaux t'insufflent leur force, par leur propre âme. Que tes ennemis dispersent le mal de leur cœur, pour devenir tes défis permanents de justice.**_

Allait-il se faire de nouveaux amis ? Allait-il rencontrer des adversaires extraordinaires ? Est-ce que son sang battrait dans son cœur, au rythme d'une pulsation effrénée que n'égalerait que la course d'une toupie ?

'_Une… toupie ?'_

Glouglouglou.

« Oh-oh… »

Okay… son ventre. Il avait faim. Mais peut-être pourrait-il se reposer un peu avant de…

Glouglouglou glouglouglou glouglouglou.

D'accord, il avait _très_ faim.

…

**Quelque temps plus tard.**

**Devant un stand solitaire.**

…

« Un stand à nourriture ? Ouais ! »

Plein de vie, le jeune garçon roux se projeta sur le tabouret pour s'asseoir. Il avait faim, très faim. Vite, un…

« Jeune homme, bien le bonjour, mais vous me paraissez bien jeune pour errer seul en ce lieu ! »

« Oh, c'est vous le gérant de ce stand ? J'en ai pas l'air, mais j'ai dix-sept ans, vous savez ! »

« Effectivement, vous n'en avez pas l'air. Je vous aurais donné trois ans de moins. »

« … »

« C'était une plaisanterie. Vous désirez manger quelque chose, je suppose ? Voici notre menu. »

« Je prendrai un hamburger. »

« Mais vous n'avez même pas regardé la carte ! »

« Pas grave. Les hot-dogs, c'est pour les losers de toute façon ! »

« Dois-je vous mentionner que nous n'avons ni hamburger, ni hot-dogs ? »

« … et pouvez-vous m'expliquer à quoi sert un stand de fast-food, sans hamburger ni hot-dog ? »

« … … … au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué – malgré ce panneau de 1, 80 m de long – il s'agit d'un stand de nouilles. »

« … »

« … »

« … alors, que désirez-vous prendre ? Je vous conseille notre spécialité du jour. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, tant que c'est pas un hot-dog. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune et énergique garçon était attablé devant un… appétissant bol de nouilles fumant.

« Mmm… »

Devant lui, le gérant avait un air malicieux.

« Alors, hésitez-vous toujours entre un hamburger et un hot-dog ? »

« Hum, je crois qu'un bol de nouilles sera parfait… miam ! »

Et, d'un air heureux, d'engloutir le somptueux plat posé devant lui.

« Mmm… slurp… miam… »

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Mmm… slurp… aussi… miam… bon… qu'un… slurp… hamburger… »

Intrigué, le vieux marchand le questionna.

« Dites-moi, jeune homme, pourquoi aimez-vous tant les hamburgers ? »

« Oh, parce que y'a que ça de vrai ! Avant, avec mes amis, on en mangeait tout le temps, et… »

Soudain, il s'arrêta.

« … »

Ses… amis ?

…

**Souvenir.**

…

**« Ginga, je vous ai à tous préparé des hamburgers maison. A toi, (…), (…), (…), (…), et aussi à (…). »**

Ami… ami ?

« (…) est vraiment ton rival ! »

« (…) est très doué, tu sais. »

**...**

**Retour au présent.**

**...**

« Euh… jeune homme ? »

« … ah, euh, pardon, vous disiez ? »

« … … … ce n'est rien. Bon appétit. »

'_Bizarre…'_

D'un geste songeur, le garçon engloutissait ses nouilles, sans le moindre degré d'élégance.

'_Mes… amis ?'_

« …slurp. »

Alors que les pâtes délicieuses glissaient de sa bouche à son estomac, le jeune vagabond se prit à regarder le ciel, les baguettes coincées dans la bouche.

'_A quoi je pensais, moi ? C'est bizarre, j'avais l'impression de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important, mais c'est comme si je me souviens pas quoi…'_

Un bâillement soudain vint ponctuer cette réflexion philosophique. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de replonger son auteur dans une torpeur ensommeillée.

'_Bah, ça me reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre… réfléchir, pendant le repas, c'est pas trop mon truc.'_

Et d'appliquer cette maxime, en levant la tête. Puis de regarder les étoiles, heureux d'un bonheur qui allait venir. Une aventure. Une légende. _Sa_ légende, _à lui_, où les étoiles de l'amitié formeraient une constellation autour de son propre cœur.

'_Mon propre cœur… hein ?' _

…

**Au même moment.**

**Lieu ? D'une falaise, caché par un arbre. **

…

Quelque chose, comme un rire discret, chanta dans l'arbre au rythme du rapace qui s'envola dans les cieux.

« Décidemment… Porteur de Pégasus, tu es vraiment un cas. »

Peut-être était-ce un rire, qui résonna avec une légèreté toute gracieuse : ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'un sourire, tant le son avait été cristallin, si imperceptible que seule la nature pouvait le comprendre.

« Ginga… Hagane. Le Détenteur du Cheval Ailé, n'est-ce pas ? Etoile Maîtresse sur toutes les étoiles, Lame Sœur du Seigneur Lion, protégée par l'étoile du Bélier Gardien, soutenue par le Petit Sagittaire et le Taureau Fidèle... et assemblée par les Doigts de Fée. »

'_Tu me surprendras toujours… même dans ce monde, tu restes toi-même.' _

Un regard aigu, perçant comme les yeux dorés d'un rapace, fixait la forme décontractée du jeune garçon.

« Si tu es ici… c'est qu'une nouvelle légende se prépare. »

'_Mais je me demande si tu as toujours tes souvenirs… pourquoi ne parles-tu pas de Pégasus, et pourquoi… n'es-tu pas avec tes chers amis ?'_

Les yeux d'or parurent songeurs. Puis, d'un mouvement aérien, leur possesseur se glissa avec grâce dans une position plus proche de leur cible.

« Le Seigneur Lion est ton Twinblader, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Tu auras besoin de lui. Non que cela m'étonne, il a toujours été ton rival… et un acharné chronique pour tout ce qui te concerne. »

Elégant comme le plus solitaire des êtres, l'oiseau se posa sur le bras bronzé, avant de se préparer à un nouvel envol, les ailes déployées.

« C'est le moment d'agir. Fonce, fais ce que tu as à faire ! »

'_Seras-tu encore le Maître des Constellations de l'Amitié, Ginga Hagane ?'_

Un piqué transperça l'air.

…

**Soirée étoilée avancée. **

**Devant un stand à nouilles solitaire.**

…

PSSSSSCHAAACCC !

Sous les yeux du garçon éberlué, un aigle magnifique avait foncé sur son unique bagage, avant de reprendre son envol, son butin entre les serres.

« EH, MON SAC ! MAIS Y'A MON ARGENT DEDANS ! ARGGGHHH ! »

Le rouquin tenta – très vainement – d'attraper le rapace, mais ne parvint qu'à se prendre un tabouret et à se vautrer par terre.

« AAÏÏÏEEEUUHHH ! Mais, REVIENS ICI ! »

Inutile de dire que l'oiseau ne l'écouta pas vraiment. Il tournoya dans le ciel, sans se diriger nulle part.

« Maieuh, je t'en supplie, comment je vais payer mon bol de nouilles, moi ? »

Comme pour le narguer, l'aigle se posa sur un pic de falaise, hors de portée du jeune garçon, mais sans pour autant s'enfuir. Inutile de dire que ce dernier n'apprécia pas vraiment.

« Grrr, méchant, méchant, méchant oiseau ! (La réplique étant ce qu'elle était, mais on faisait avec…) Tu vas voir ! Je vais te reprendre ce sac en moins de deux, moi ! Technique secrète… du REPRENEUR DE SAC ! YAAAHH ! »

Soyons sincère : la technique légendaire consistait principalement, il faut le dire, en des tentatives désespérées pour grimper sur le talus escarpé. Tentatives, qui, ajoutons-le, n'eurent pas franchement le succès escompté.

BAMM !

« AÏÏÏEEUUHH ! Grrr, on a pas idée de se percher sur un rocher aussi haut ? Attends, encore un peu… j'y suis presque ! »

En effet – au bout du millième essai – le garçon parvint enfin à approcher le rapace. Mais, alors, que se passa-t-il ? Horreur, malheur, pot de beurre !

« EEEEEEHHHHHHH ! »

L'oiseau s'envola, se perchant sur un talus encore plus haut ! Et il tourna la tête, fixant les yeux noisette du garçon, qui fulmina.

« Oh, tu veux jouer à ça… attends un peu, espèce… d'aigle ! »

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au sommet de la montagne…

…

**Quelque temps plus tard.**

**Faîte de la montagne.**

…

« Argggh… pfff… aaah… pffff… »

Après moult et moult périples – qui consistaient en une ascension parsemée de chutes et d'insultes, le garçon était arrivé au plus haut point possible.

'_Raaaaah… satané rapace. A ce rythme, je vais jamais pouvoir payer le marchand de nouilles et on me prendra pour un voleur ! Et… oh !'_

Soudain, les yeux noisette tombèrent sur le paysage vu d'en haut. C'était… magnifique.

« Wouah… »

Oubliant sa contrariété, tant le spectacle était extraordinaire, le jeune vagabond étendit les bras en croix, comme pour embrasser le paysage.

« Hi hi, je peux même voir le stand de nouilles, d'ici… ah, ce qui me fait penser, où est passé ce rapace ? »

Son regard parcourut l'endroit, assez perplexe.

'_Eh… où est-ce qu'il a disparu ? Je ne l'ai pourtant pas entendu s'envoler…'_

« Hé oh, l'oiseau, t'es où ? Si tu m'entends, réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de mon sac, moi ! »

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre – le contraire eût d'ailleurs été étonnant. Par contre, l'entrée d'une grotte taillée dans le marbre apparut devant lui, alors qu'il cheminait entre les pierres.

« Eh ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

'_Quel drôle d'endroit. C'est bien la première fois que je vois un lieu pareil…' _

Avec stupeur, sa main toucha les piliers, exprimant toute l'interrogation du jeune vagabond.

'_Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression… que je __**dois**__ y entrer ?'_

Soudain, les yeux noisette d'or s'ouvrirent très grands, en tombant sur un motif gravé dans la pierre.

'_Tiens, le dessin…_

…_d'une toupie ?'_

…

**Crépuscule.**

**Grotte sacrée ? **

…

Devant lui, l'entrée s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, mais le chemin devant lui avait quelque chose d'attrayant, dans tout le danger qui le baignait pourtant.

Mystérieux comme un secret, puissant comme le mystère…

« Grotte… Sacrée… des… '…' ? »

'_Ce mot… est illisible. Mais… où suis-je donc ?'_

Il venait de déposer un pied dans la pénombre : cette terre habitée par les ténèbres avait quelque chose d'aussi étrange que les lunes noires. A tout hasard, il se mit à héler un éventuel inconnu.

« Euh… y'a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse. Le rouquin prit alors son courage à deux mains, et courut en avant en criant.

« Euh, je cherche mon sac… vous l'auriez pas vu ? Une espèce d'oiseau me l'a piqué et… »

'_Qui que vous soyez, répondez-moi !'_

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'inconnu imaginaire devint réel, et la réponse attendue se fit entendre. Ou, plus réalistement, quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre et lui parla.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier si fort. Tu as été entendu, jeune homme. »

« BoouaaAAAHHH ! »

Le rouquin en tomba de surprise – et de peur également, il fallait bien l'avouer.

'_Par l'âme de tous les hamburgers, quand je disais de me répondre, je pensais qu'il y aurait personne pour, moi !'_

« Ginga Hagane. »

Devant lui, un étrange vieil homme, avec un sourire qui faisait penser à un sage chinois. Mais même le grand dragon Lao n'eût pu impressionner le jeune garçon comme le faisait ce calme, si serein vieillard.

'_Ce gars…'_

Ses yeux minces avaient quelque de subtil, comme s'il lisait au plus profond de son âme. Comme s'il avait capté toute la profondeur de ce grand désir d'aventure, qui l'avait mené ici sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte.

« Tu es frêle… bien plus frêle que l'on ne pourrait attendre de quelqu'un comme toi. Et tu n'es pas bien grand non plus… malgré ton âge. Mais je vois à ces yeux que tu as bien un cœur passionné et épris de bien. »

S'il n'avait pas lui-même été un personnage un peu hors du commun, Ginga se fût dit qu'il appartenait à un monde de science-fiction.

« Euh, euh… si vous le dites. Mais… hé ! Mais comment vous connaissez mon nom ? C'est… ! »

Une autre voix résonna – une voix de femme, sembla-t-il. Plus acide.

« Mais voyons, tout le monde le connaît, ton nom ! Quelle question stupide. Allez, dépêche-toi, on a pas toute la soirée ! Entre donc ! »

Sans prêter la moindre attention à l'air expressivement interloqué du jeune garçon – et comme lui seul savait l'avoir – la vieille grand-mère apparut devant lui, une tonne d'accessoires à la main, puis le fixa sans la moindre retenue.

« Humph, mais c'est qu'il est gringalet, ce petit ! Je m'étonne qu'il ait pu rassembler autant de monde avec une silhouette aussi minuscule. Et battre autant de puissants ennemis ? Ça paraît incroyable. »

« Ha ha, ne le sous-estime pas. C'est que ce disait le Lion… avant d'en faire son adversaire éternel. »

Le garçon se frotta les oreilles, il avait dû mal entendre. 'Lelion' ? C'était quoi, ce truc ? Et de quoi parlaient ces deux vieux ?

« Ah, celui-là, j'aurais aussi _deux mots_ à lui dire. Démolir mon mobilier juste après avoir appris que son rival avait entrepris un nouveau voyage initiatique, avant d'honorer leur duel d'adieu. Ariès aurait quand même le prévenir de ce qu'il en était… il était au courant de tout, comme d'habitude ? Alors pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Tu sais bien que c'est son rôle de veiller sur eux, et qu'il a une façon très, euh… personnelle de le faire. Enerver ses alliés, c'est aussi une façon de les tester. »

« Alors dans ce cas, c'est réussi, moi il m'énerve aussi. J'ai toujours apprécié Ariès, mais lui et sa manie des stratagèmes ! A croire que ça l'amuse de trouver le subtil moyen de réaliser des plans auxquels on ne comprend rien… sauf à la fin, bien sûr, et encore. Je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu trop intelligent. »

« Intelligent, ça, il l'est, pour sûr. Mais revenons à notre petit cheval, qui a l'air un petit peu… surpris de nos discussions. »

Dire que le 'petit cheval' était un 'petit peu surpris' par leurs discussions, c'était un euphémisme : en réalité, Ginga Hagane les contemplait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avec une expression qui oscillait entre l'envie de rire et de s'enfuir très loin. Mais cela n'empêcha nullement la grand-mère de poursuivre sa diatribe.

« Je suppose que tu es venu consulter le Livre des Destinées… fort bien. Je t'attendais, de toute façon. La page a été ouverte. L'Ere nouvelle va pouvoir commencer. Mais d'abord, tu vas devoir passer le Test de l'Elu. »

Prenant en pitié leur invité, le vieil homme entreprit de calmer l'ardeur de sa compagne, en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Attends, va plus doucement en besogne. Tu vois bien que ce jeune homme est un peu perdu. »

Les yeux s'étaient fermés, comme l'acceptation d'un destin.

« Nan, en fait, je suis pas un peu perdu. »

Alors le regard noisette d'or s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une expression qui oscillait entre la folie partagée et la panique totale.

« Je suis complètement perdu ! Au secours, j'ai atterri dans un monde de cinglés ! »

Et de courir dans tous les sens en poussant de grands cris. A côté, le grand-père se contenta de soupirer, jusqu'à ce que sa compagne, excédée par la comédie du jeune garçon, décidât de l'arrêter en l'attrapant par l'oreille.

« Aïe aïe aïeeuuuhhh ! D'accord, d'accord, je cours plus, mais, pour l'amour de toutes les toupies, lâchez-mooooooooooooii ! »

La grand-mère lui darda un regard très suspicieux, mais finit – heureusement – par desserrer sa prise. Alors que son interlocuteur gémissait encore comme un gamin, elle prit soudain le parti de dire.

« Mais, je vois qu'il te manque ton légendaire '…', n'est-ce pas ? Comment comptes-tu remporter tes batailles, sans lui ? Tu n'as aucune chance de passer le Test de l'Elu sans '…' ! »

Le jeune garçon roux haussa les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ?

« Qui ça ? »

« '…'. »

Cette fois, il se demanda si ce n'était pas _lui_ qui était devenu complètement fou, en fin de compte. Il se déboucha les oreilles, en espérant entendre clairement tous les mots.

« ? Pardon ? Euh, vous pouvez répéter, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est '…' »

Cette fois, il devait vraiment se rendre à l'évidence. Il entendait très bien. Tout, sauf _ce mot-là_. Soudainement dépassé par la réalité, Ginga se laissa tomber sur un rocher.

« … … je comprends rien du tout. »

Les deux vieillards paraissaient surpris, voire indignés. Même le bienveillant grand-père avait l'air grave.

« Tu ne l'entends pas, c'est ça ? »

« Mais de quoi ! »

« '…'. Non, tu ne l'entends pas. Et si tu ne l'entends pas, ne parlons même pas de tes compagnons. Et ton fameux rival alors ? »

Les yeux noisette se plissèrent sous l'effet d'une réflexion intense, qu'aucun souvenir connu ne vint éclairer.

« Mon… euh, j'ai un rival, moi ? »

'_C'est bizarre, j'm'en souviens pas…'_

A l'air profondément consterné – non catastrophé, en fait – de leurs interlocuteurs, le jeune garçon roux comprit qu'il avait dû dire une boulette. (Ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment, en fait, mais là…)

« … okay. Ginga Hagane… »

« Euh, ouais ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous espèce d'abruti, comment ça se fait que tu… »

Le pauvre rouquin n'eut plus qu'à se boucher les oreilles, mais, malheureusement, les hurlements étaient tellement forts que ça ne filtrait pas tout. Lorsqu'il osa les enlever, ce fut pour constater que ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore, mais que la grand-mère avait cessé de crier, pour se cacher la tête dans ses mains, l'air franchement désespéré. A côté de lui, son compagnon tenta de la rassurer.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi. Tu vois bien qu'il ne fait pas exprès… »

« C'est justement ça qui me consterne ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est donc passé, depuis la fin de la dernière Ere ? Entre le Lion qui erre dans la nature en n'écoutant personne, les autres qui sont complètement déboussolés, et voilà même que l'Elu ne sait pas qui il est… pourquoi Ariès ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Et... »

« Oublie Ariès pour l'instant, et laisse-moi faire. »

Devant un Ginga médusé, le vieil homme se massa les tempes, avant de porter sur lui un regard fatigué.

« Bon, je sens que ça va être long… commençons par le début. L'évaluation des dégâts, en quelque sorte. »

'_Dégâts ? Eh, chuis pas une toupie en réparation ! Tiens, pourquoi je pense à une toupie, moi ?'_

« Rassure-moi : tu connais quand même ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au regard que le couple lui lança, ce dernier comprit qu'il était préférable de répondre par l'affirmative.

« Euh, je m'appelle Ginga. Ginga Hagane. »

« Un bon point. Maintenant, deuxième question : connais-tu ta Constellation ? »

'_Ma… quoi ?'_

Le frêle rouquin cligna des yeux, toujours ahuri.

« Ma… constellation ? »

Et comme attendu, cette réplique causa des remous chez l'un de ses interlocuteurs.

« MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE IL NE CONNAÎT MÊM-… »

Qui se fit fermement couper par son _autre_ interlocuteur.

« Ginga Hagane, chacun d'entre nous est l'émanation d'une énergie de l'univers. Chacune d'entre elle possède ses caractéristiques et donc sa propre représentation. Par conséquent, nous possédons tous une Constellation dont nous sommes issus. »

« Ah euh… et je suis ? »

L'homme fit un signe de dénégation de la tête, en gardant un sourire bienveillant.

« Eh bien, ça, Ginga, tu vas le découvrir toi-même. Je pourrais te le dire, mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent être vécues pour être comprises. »

'_En gros, c'est à moi de me démerder.'_

De plus en plus perdu – où était la réalité, et où était la légende ? – le jeune garçon contemplait tour à tour le sourire du calme prophète, et l'air exaspéré de sa compagne. Et ces deux derniers, de reprendre en cœur.

« Ginga Hagane, Maître du Cheval Ailé… sais-tu ce qu'est… le Beyblade ? »

_Le… 'Beyblade' ?_

Les yeux noisette et or du garçon clignèrent, à plusieurs reprises. Mais, en dépit de leur charmante couleur pleine d'énergie, il n'y avait pas à l'intérieur cette pétillante lueur, qui parlait de légende et racontait les épopées.

Avec, pour héros, son propre cœur, et pour narratrice, sa brillante volonté.

« … »

« … »

La femme semblait avoir atteint un point de désespoir intense.

« Je vais faire une dépression. »

A côté d'elle, même le vieillard paraissait un peu triste.

« Ah, pauvre Seigneur Lion, pauvre jeune et féroce Lion. Il va se sentir blessé… que tu l'ais oublié. Le Beyblade est tout ce qui peut réunir deux cœurs… de Bladers ardents, et puissants… comme le lien qu'ils partagent et partageront toujours. »

Et il ressentit, au fond de son cœur, ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pourtant comprendre : alors que le couple le contemplait, à la fois méditatif et nostalgique.

« Je… »

« Ginga Hagane. »

Le regard des deux prophètes fut si sérieux, que pour la première fois durant cet étrange entretien, le jeune garçon en oublia d'avoir peur d'eux.

« Mais, euh, pourquoi tu me parles de Blader, grand-père ? J'ai quoi à voir avec eux ? »

Alors, comme la promesse d'une légende décrite par les cieux et leurs étoiles, les paroles du vieil homme résonnèrent dans l'espace, passant par la porte de son cœur.

« Tu es le plus grand Blader que le monde ait vu naître. »

…

**Quelque temps après.**

**Grotte Sacrée. **

…

« Il a perdu ses souvenirs. Mais, bon sang, pour quelle raison ? A quoi il joue ? »

Soupir.

« Et moi, je crains que les chères étoiles liées à sa Constellation soient affectées par le cours des choses. Ses amis vont être tristes, voire extrêmement contrariés. Et j'imagine que le Seigneur Lion n'appréciera pas, mais alors, _pas du tout_. Tu sais comment il est sauvage et puissant… »

« Et le Bélier Gardien ? »

« Oh, lui, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il a toujours un plan en tête. »

Hochement de tête.

« Je compte sur l'Aigle Solitaire. Il a beau agir seul, on peut compter sur lui pour accomplir sa mission. »

…

**Crépuscule naissant.**

**Versant ouest de la Montagne.**

…

« … »

De nouveau solitaire, sur le chemin descendant, le jeune garçon roux marchait, pas par pas, plongé dans des pensées qu'un moment un peu trop intense avait éveillées.

« Vraiment… vraiment trop étrange. »

Ses yeux, si vifs d'ordinaire, semblaient perdus dans un début de rêve, et une fin de songe. Songe, d'ô combien les expériences de cette vie – de la vie qu'il vivait – étaient si mystérieuses, si extraordinaires.

'_Je me demande qui étaient ces vieillards… et ce qu'ils me voulaient.'_

Si méditatif était-il, dans le calme rêve de la nuit, qu'il en avait complètement oublié son sac et toute cette mésaventure.

« … »

En revanche, son sac, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié. A moins que ce ne fût le destin, qui après lui avoir infligé une sacrée mésaventure, avait décidé de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.

« Eh, mais c'est… ! »

'_Mon sac !'_

Posées sur un rocher, au bord de la route, ses possessions semblaient sagement l'attendre. A la fois éberlué et anxieux quant à leur bon état, le garçon s'empressa d'accourir vers elles.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?' _

Mais alors qu'il toucha le sac, un cri d'aigle – puissant comme un augure – résonna dans le ciel.

« Encore… lui ? Je me demande ce qu'il fait… »

Le jeune garçon s'était inquiété pour rien : toutes ses affaires étaient là, sagement disposées, sans la moindre détérioration. Même son argent se trouvait dans son porte-monnaie, sans la moindre diminution qui eût montré la présence d'un voleur. Le destin avait vraiment été farceur…

« Bon, au moins je vais pouvoir payer le grand-père du resto… »

Oui, le destin avait été farceur. Lui rendre intactes ses affaires, après les avoir fait disparaître sous ses yeux sans aucun possibilité de les récupérer. A moins qu'il ait voulu lui dire quelque chose… lui parler de quelque chose…

'_Tu es le plus grand Blader que le monde ait vu naître.'_

Toujours remué par toute cette histoire qu'il jugeait rocambolesque, le garçon secoua la tête, pris d'une intense migraine. Décidemment, les gens étaient trop bizarres par ici ! Une légende ? Pourquoi pas, il avait rien contre… mais…

« Mais, enfin, c'est quoi, un 'Blader' ? Et… »

'…_pourquoi moi ?'_

Le cri d'un aigle résonna, lointain dans le firmament, cette fois. Comme si, comme s'il voulait lui dire, que…

…que c'était l'heure.

« Décidément, je ne comprends vraiment r-… ahh ! »

Il n'était pas seul ! Il n'était _plus_ seul ! Devant lui, là, sur la route, il y avait quelqu'un !

'_Espérons que ce soit pas un gars mal intentionné !'_

De surprise, Ginga en manqua de trébucher, mais se rattrapa à temps, pour contempler la silhouette qui se présentait à lui.

**N'oublie pas de le regarder, celui qui t'accompagnera dans ta quête. **

_Je suis ton seul et unique rival_

_Et tu es mon seul objectif _

_Quoiqu'il arrive,_

_Ne n'oublie jamais. _

« … »

Une dégaine. Une dégaine de sauvage. C'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, en le voyant. Ça lui était surprenant, mais étrangement, quelque part, un peu familier.

'_Dis-moi… est-ce que… je t'ai déjà vu ?'_

On aurait dit un lion. Un animal sauvage, puissant comme le roi de la nature, à l'exception qu'il était humain. Un garçon, même, et de son âge…

« Euh… »

Il… il _connaissait_ ce garçon.

Ses yeux ardents, d'un bleu argenté étincelant, avait une expression de sauvagerie indomptée, à la limite de la folie.

'_Pourquoi… pourquoi j'ai l'impression… qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ?'_

La lueur qui luisait dans ces prunelles était indescriptible. S'il avait eu le loisir de les examiner de plus près, sans crainte de s'exposer à un danger fort probable, Ginga Hagane eût juré qu'elles reflétaient un mélange de colère furieuse et d'attirance puissante.

« … »

'_Pourquoi mon cœur me hurle… de le combattre ? De le défier ?' _

Comme mû par une étrange intuition, le rouquin fit un pas vers lui, avançant la main. Et au plus profond de ces prunelles argentées qui semblaient n'avoir ni dieu ni maître, Ginga Hagane vit pourtant le reflet de sa propre silhouette se découper comme le plus grand des défis.

'_Je veux… je veux lui montrer à quel point on se sent moins seul, quand on joue… au… _

…_Beyblade.'_

Mais, avec un grognement puissant, le garçon à la tignasse verte rugit, comme pour marquer son territoire. Un peu effrayé par cette attitude, l'autre recula, sous l'intensité des prunelles argentées qui dardaient leur belliqueuse intention sans la moindre retenue.

« T'as un problème ? »

Un peu pris de court par l'agressivité de son vis-à-vis, le rouquin répondit simplement.

« Nan, rien. »

« Alors laisse-moi passer. »

Et de passer devant lui, sans lui jeter d'autre regard, mais en le bousculant copieusement. Estomaqué par une attitude aussi incompréhensible, Ginga en oublia quasiment de protester alors qu'il tomba sans mal sur l'herbe verte.

« Euh… euh… désolé ? »

Avant même que le rouquin eût le temps de dire ouf, son agressif interlocuteur avait disparu, comme happé par la nature. Et il eût beau regarder de tous les côtés, plus la moindre trace de l'animal sauvage qu'il avait dû déranger. Etrangement, quelque part, ça le contrariait.

'_Hum… j'aurais bien aimé lui parler…' _

Et de se relever, avec une lenteur qui lui était inhabituelle.

« … tu… »

'_Ce garçon… je le… connais ?'_

Puis, soudain, comme animé par des sentiments complètement antagonistes, Ginga se mit à secouer la tête en tous les sens, comme un cheval fou et un peu perdu – ce qu'il avait _vraiment_ l'impression d'être en cet instant !

« Raaaaaahhh ! Je comprends rien du tout, et ça m'énerve ! Comment je peux avoir envie de parler à un gars que je ne connais pas ? Et comment je peux avoir l'impression de connaître un type que je n'ai jamais vu ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! »

'_Bah, après tout, j'ai peut-être passé trop de temps tout seul dans la montagne ! Il serait temps que je fréquente des gens, ça me ferait du bien !'_

Et de brusquement dévaler le chemin, en proie à des interrogations inextinguibles, qui eurent le don d'accélérer sa migraine comme sa vitesse.

« Sayonara aux mystères, et bonjour aux hamburgers ! Wouh-ouhh ! »

Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'une lointaine silhouette, qu'un nuage de poussière brouilla en illusion, masquant sa piste. Mais, tout aussi dense fût-il, ce dernier ne peut le soustraire à un regard aigu, qui surveillait à son insu – et depuis le début – le moindre de ses mouvements.

« … »

_Où que tu ailles, je te suivrai _

_Je suis ton seul et unique rival_

_Et tu es mon seul objectif._

Dans l'ombre, des yeux gris de fauve le fixaient, brillant d'une lueur indéchiffrable où se mêlaient tour à tour, colère, rage, envie, passion et… espoir.

'_**Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'enfuir...**_

…_**Ginga Hagane.'**_

…

**Temple des étoiles.**

**Même moment.**

…

« La Constellation… que, que… ! »

« Le dessin des Twin Blades… il… il s'est allumé ! »

« Mais alors… ça signifie… qu'ils viennent de se rencontrer ? »

Le couple de vieillards sourit, à l'unisson.

« Bon travail, Aigle Solitaire. »

* * *

><p>Il m'est impossible de résister à la tentation de mentionner... 'Ariès'.<p> 


	2. Le Rugissement d'un Cœur de Lion

**« Twin Blade Legacy » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Twin Blade Legacy » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag (anciennement _**Lord Ma-koto Chaoying)**_**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion, Beyblade Métal Master, Beyblade Métal Fury

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé : Twin Blade. Encore connu sous le nom de « Lame Sœur ». Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie. Les Twinbladers _s_ont deux êtres liés par un contrat particulier. Chacun d'eux, quoiqu'unique et différent, permettent la réalisation de ce contrat, au terme d'une relation symbiotique.

Personnages principaux : Ginga Hagane et Kyoya Tategami.

Personnages : Tous.

Pairing : Ginga x Kyoya, léger shounen-ai.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

Notes : Fanfiction liée à « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon ».

**Yo, merci pour les commentaires ! La suite ! Et c'est qui la vedette ? Kyoyaaaa !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> : Le Rugissement d'un Cœur de Lion, le Grand Rival**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ : Celui que le monde entier désignait comme son plus grand rival._

* * *

><p><em>« Le seul qui ait le droit de te battre, c'est moi. Si tu perds contre lui, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. (…) Que dois-je encore faire, pour pouvoir te battre ? Que dois-je accomplir, pour arrêter Pégasus ? Maintenant, je sais. Je dois devenir plus fort ! »<em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Devant un énorme terrain d'entraînement, au milieu d'une foule de concurrents.**

…

'_Je vais le TRUCIDER !'_

Des yeux bleus étincelants parcouraient le terrain.

'_Comment OSE-T-IL m'oublier, alors que je suis SON rival ?! Je vais lui faire bouffer les pissenlits, et QUAND il se souviendra enfin de moi, je le battrai tellement à plate couture qu'il implorera mon pardon !'_

Si brillant était leur éclat, que ces prunelles empreintes de sauvagerie faisaient fuir les quelques malheureux qui tombaient sur elles.

'_Mais pour ça… il me faudra trouver Rock Léone. Si elle se souvient de moi… ARGH !' _

Secouant sa tignasse verte, le grand garçon à l'air sauvage soupira quasiment de rage.

« C'est quoi votre problème ?! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?! Vous voulez ma photo ?! »

Lui, n'avait – contrairement à un abruti roux extraordinairement doué avec les toupies – pas perdu la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs. L'instinct du lion ne désertait jamais son possesseur, même transporté dans une dimension différente, avec une légende nouvelle.

« Dégage ! »

« Eh, eh, calmos, mec ! »

Et la foule de prétendants au titre de 'Blader' de se disperser, relativement incommodée par la politesse acharnée du jeune Lion.

'_Grrrr ! Cette foule d'abrutis qui se croient assez fort pour se faire engager vont me ralentir. Si c'était pas aussi nécessaire… je ne me serais jamais présenté comme candidat à l'Armée Métal Fusion ! Mais sans Léone… les risques sont trop grands, pour errer tout seul.'_

« Humph. Quelle bande de nuls… »

Son regard argenté méprisait de leur éclat aigu la faiblesse de ses pairs, et leur férocité naturelle dut déranger l'agressive ardeur qui habitait les plus dangereux participants à cette épreuve.

« Dis donc, gamin. On ne t'a jamais à respecter les plus forts ? C'est pas une façon de parler, pour un petit. »

Puissant comme la royauté même, féroce comme l'instinct même. Le sang du fauve qui coulait en lui aurait pu emporter la moindre offense dans sa folie.

« Fort ? Je ne vois personne de fort, ici. »

'_Car tu n'es pas là.'_

Fort évidemment, cette réplique ne fut pas tout à fait _du goût_ de son interlocuteur.

« Tu es bien agressif, gamin. Tu n'as donc pas assez eu de regrets dans ta vie, pour te faire remarquer comme ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais de regrets, ils ne sont bons que pour les faibles. Le seul regret que j'ai, en ce moment, c'est de voir des imbéciles comme toi me ralentir sans cesse. »

Un silence de mort envahit la place. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, tant les participants présents s'étaient tus.

« … »

« … »

Même son agresseur principal semblait du mal à accepter la réalité. Une veine battait dangereusement, mais le jeune garçon ne paraissait plaisanter le moins du monde.

« … tu peux répéter, juste pour m'assurer que j'ai bien entendu ? »

« C'est bien pour ça, que je dis que des imbéciles comme toi me ralentissent sans cesse. Dégage. »

Le temps s'était arrêté, dans un silence de mort. Et comme le tonnerre qui gronde avec fureur, une attaque déchira brusquement le ciel : c'était l'homme qui avait giflé violemment le garçon, sans crier gare.

« Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! »

Mais…

'_Faible…'_

…le jeune fauve avait à peine cillé, en dépit de sa joue meurtrie.

« Oh, vraiment ? J'ai rien senti du tout, moi. »

Son regard argenté dut tant étinceler de folie, que même le bravache agresseur commença à avoir peur. Et de rameuter ses suivants, qui armèrent leur lanceur et leur toupie, entourant le jeune sauvage.

« Ah, tu fais le fier ? Je vais t'apprendre à t'incliner devant plus fort que toi ! »

Mais les yeux argentés ne cillaient pas. Seule la férocité, sans peur, sans reproche – mais peut-être avec un peu d'ennui – bravait la tempête, comme le maître des tornades qu'il avait jadis été.

« Il n'est personne… devant qui je m'incline. »

'_Pas même __**toi**__, qui es le seul que je veuille battre.'_

Un pas en avant.

« Peu importe sa force… »

'_Peu importe __**ta**__ force…'_

Encore un pas.

« Je le vaincrai… »

'_Je __**te**__ vaincrai…'_

Et un autre pas.

« Je l'écraserai, et au final, il ne restera que moi et ma Léone ! »

' _Je t'écraserai, toi et ton Pégasus, moi et ma Léone !'_

Un murmure s'éleva de la foule, qui se figea devant ces paroles.

« Léone ?! Il a bien dit… Léone, la Puissante ?! »

« C'est impossible. Cet Esprit Légendaire, un des plus puissants qui soient… »

Devant lui, le groupe d'agresseurs semblait en proie à l'indécision la plus complète, et leur meneur dut sentir que la situation tournait en sa défaveur. C'est pourquoi il choisit la violence pure et simple, comme toute dernière solution.

« Tu l'auras voulu… ! »

Un coup le frappa, avec une violence inouïe. C'était son adversaire, qui, dans un mouvement de terreur instinctive, avant dégainé sa toupie.

« Maintenant, tu fais moins le malin, hein ?! »

« … »

Mais…

'_Tellement faible…'_

…le jeune garçon n'avait pas même eu un mouvement de recul.

« Ha ha ha… »

Il souriait.

_Il souriait._

« C'est vraiment… minable… »

La violence du coup l'avait atteint, mais déjà le fauve humain retournait son visage vers son agresseur : une lueur argenté, proche de la démence, teintait la couleur océan de ses yeux. Comme une flamme qui commençait à prendre.

'_Tu es faible, tu es faible !'_

« Ha ha ha ha… c'est tout ? Plus fort, frappe-moi encore plus fort ! On dirait la caresse d'une herbe en comparaison à ce que j'ai enduré… »

Le jeune Lion se contentait d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, une expression moqueuse sur le visage. Ses yeux océan brillaient – encore plus – de cette lueur argentée démente, dont l'intensité croissante acheva de terroriser ses agresseurs.

« Mais ce gars est complètement dérangé ! »

Maintenant, même le groupe entier avait peur, et tous les autres candidats les regardaient, effrayés. Et le Roi des Animaux conquit son territoire dans un rire fou, se plaçant au centre de la place et de l'attention du monde.

« Ha ha ha ha ha… »

La bande écarquillait les yeux, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser. Jamais encore ils ne s'étaient confronté à une telle attitude, et n'avaient fait face à une telle personne.

« Puisque c'est comme ça… attaquez-le de toutes vos forces, ensemble ! »

Il ne reculait pas – cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes.

'_Je suis Léone, le Roi des Animaux, Seigneur de la Nature devant l'Eternel !'_

« Très bien, allez-y, je suis prêt ! »

Il ouvrait ses bras, et s'avançait devant le danger, sans craindre la douleur, ni les menaces.

'_Regarde-moi bien, où que tu sois : voici mon esprit de Blader !'_

Alors que les toupies allaient probablement l'atteindre de plein fouet, un éclair jaillit, repoussant les attaques en un flot merveilleux de coordination suprême.

'_Humph.'_

Un mouvement de défense parfait, synchronisé en un style impeccable : trois toupies formaient un ensemble imparable tant elles fonctionnaient en trio, et élégant dans leur redoutable efficacité sur le terrain.

« Alors, petit, tu cherches les ennuis ? Tu auras tout l'occasion pour ça plus tard, crois-moi. »

Elles n'avaient donc eu aucun mal à briser l'assaut des autres ennemis, en dépit de leur supériorité numérique nette.

« … »

« Attaque du Triangle d'Or ! »

Maintenant, le trio avait adopté une formation d'attaque, en un clin d'œil. Une fois de plus, elle était parfaite. Et brisa dans un élan de puissance gracieuse le groupe de toupies ennemies, sans la moindre difficulté.

'_Hum, ils ne sont pas démesurément mauvais. Mais cette formation… c'est elle la réelle source de leur puissance. Celui qui a dû la concevoir… doit être un excellent stratège.'_

« Nous sommes les Frères Kumade, le plus puissant trio de la Métal Fusion ! Crains notre formation parfaite ! »

Alors que le trio de Bladers le regardait avec hauteur, à travers leur insolente fanfaronnade, un éclat de neige traversa l'espace, et – comme la force d'un regard inquisiteur – le frappa de plein fouet.

« Grrrrrrr… »

Soudain, une lueur argenté luisit de nouveau dans les prunelles océan : il pouvait _renifler_ la force, _sentir_ la puissance. Quelqu'un… caché, non loin de là… le regardait.

'_Il y a… quelqu'un de fort, ici. Je ne sais où… ni qui, mais je sens sa présence.'_

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'intervenir ! Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul ! »

Le trio de Bladers militaires qui venait d'intervenir – le sauvant d'une mort certaine – parut outré par sa réaction.

'_Quelque chose me dit que… cette personne qui m'observe, cachée… c'est elle la réelle instigatrice de cette initiative… et l'auteur de cette formation tactique impeccable.' _

« Comment… comment oses-tu ! Nous sommes… ! »

Sans prêter attention aux vitupérations des trois frères, le jeune Lion parcourait la place de ses sens aigus, dont l'instinct lui indiqua sans faille une puissance sereine et intelligente.

'_Lui, qui aime se cacher… ne peut pas être __**toi**__. Mais, à défaut…'_

Une femme Bladeuse venait de sortir du fond de la place, un insigne épinglé sur sa poitrine.

Ulcéré, le trio continuait à le regarder en fulminant, mais s'écarta devant elle. Ce devait être une haut gradée.

« Tu n'es qu'un jeune inconscient. Ils auraient pu te tuer, tu t'en rends compte ? »

Kyoya la regardait, mais sans la voir. Ses sens reniflaient cette présence, qui, bien que cachée, lui était aussi perceptible que ceux qui se tenaient devant lui.

'_Il n'est pas toi, mais est lié à toi, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. Il me mènera probablement vers toi. Car j'ai l'impression… qu'il me cherche.'_

« Ton nom. »

Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, mais le visage n'avait perdu en rien de sa férocité, malgré ses blessures.

« Tategami. »

Et de lécher le liquide rouge qui tâchait ses lèvres, dans un geste purement animal.

'_Alors je te forcerai à sortir de ta cachette, et tu me mèneras à __**lui**__. Moi je me bats sans stratégie, car je ne crains personne !' _

Même la Bladeuse haut gradée frémit devant la mimique sauvage du jeune garçon, mais parvint à garder son calme.

« Tu connais la réputation de notre armée Metal Fusion. Elle entraîne les meilleurs combattants, qu'on appelle… les Bladers. »

« … »

Un peu rassurée par son silence, la femme poursuivit avec plus d'assurance et de sévérité.

« Ces derniers interviennent dans différentes missions, parfois de combat, de sauvetage, de recherche. Soit en groupe, en duo, plus rarement en solo. Essentiellement, il existe un certain nombre de grades, mais la configuration habituelle est celle d'un escadron de Bladers sous les ordres d'un chef. »

Le jeune Lion n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. La militaire prit cela comme une forme d'assentiment.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à atteindre et faire tomber la toupie du milieu au milieu du groupe, alors nous considérerons que tu n'as pas les compétences requises pour suivre l'entraînement au sein de la Metal Fusion. Mais je te préviens que c'est très difficile et que même des… »

Ennuyé par la longue diatribe, le jeune garçon s'était emparé du lanceur de son interlocuteur, sans prévenir.

« File. »

'_Où que tu sois, admire-moi : je suis ton seul… et unique rival !'_

Et d'armer la toupie qu'elle portait, sans la moindre hésitation.

« Mais espèce de petit… ! »

« Hyper VITESSE ! »

D'un geste brusque mais techniquement parfait, il avait lancé la toupie de la monitrice avec tant de force et de précision que toutes les autres toupies tremblèrent sur la piste, et que celle qu'il devait renverser s'envola dans le ciel, pour être prestement attrapée d'un geste de main. Et, en différents coups habilement placées, toutes les autres furent éjectées.

'_Tssss. Avec Rock Leone, j'aurais tout renversé en un seul coup.'_

« … »

« Alors, ça vous va ? Ou il vous faut encore un test ? »

Une fois de plus, un silence de mort avait envahi la place d'examen.

« … »

« Oh, il vous en faut encore ?! Alors… »

Ses yeux étincelèrent de sauvagerie, alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, les crocs retroussés en une mimique effrayante.

'_Toi, qui m'observes de ta cachette. Et surtout __**toi**__, que je recherche. Admirez ma puissance !'_

« Dans ce cas, je vous défie en combat ! Je vous écraserai jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliiez d'arrêter ! Quoi, vous avez peur ?! »

« Grrr ! Espèce de… ! »

« Du calme. »

Une voix masculine, calme, avait mis fin à cette intermède dangereux. A côté de lui, la femme militaire eut un mouvement de protestation.

« Mais, Général, ce gamin se croit… »

« Oui, il est plutôt sauvage. Néanmoins, il semble qu'il ait les capacités requises. »

Son calme semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur les combattants présents. De là où il se trouvait, le jeune fauve parvint à sentir que _l'autre_, qui le regardait, s'était éclipsé.

'_Alors, comme ça, tu as rassemblé toutes les informations dont tu avais besoin, c'est ça ?'_

« Qui est ce garçon ? »

« Eh bien… »

A côté, les deux militaires semblaient en pleine discussion. La femme affichait un air réticent, tandis que l'homme paraissait illisible. Mais soudain ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'apostrophant violemment.

« Toi, le gamin sauvage. »

Ses poils se hérissèrent devant l'appellation.

'_Gamin ?!'_

« Ton nom et prénom complet. Tes objectifs comme Blader. »

Alors comme le Lion qu'il était, le jeune garçon à la dégaine de fou s'avança sans hésiter, et se présenta comme le Seigneur de la Nature qu'il deviendrait un jour.

« Qui je suis ? Je suis Kyoya Tategami. Mon but ? Très simple. Devenir le plus fort, et écraser tout le monde ! »

« … »

« … »

Pour la troisième fois durant l'examen, un silence mortel envahit la place. Ce fut le calme Général qui le brisa, avec ses paroles mesurées.

« Ça aura le mérite d'être clair. »

« … »

A côté de lui, la femme militaire ne put articuler quoi que ce soit. Seulement regarder le jeune fauve, une expression éberluée.

« Kyoya Tategami… n'est-ce pas ? Sois le bienvenu au sein de l'Armée Métal Fusion. Tu es engagé. »

Devant l'affirmation du Général, le jeune garçon renifla de mépris. Il n'était pas de nature patiente, et avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

'_C'est pas trop tôt. Tout ça commençait à m'énerver.'_

« Tu suivras la formation pour devenir Blader. Et tu respecteras les ordres de tes supérieurs, peu importe ce qu'ils te diront. Mais je préfère te prévenir : nombreux sont ceux qui abandonnent… tant elle est dure. »

Ses crocs se retroussèrent, comme dans un rictus de mépris. Rien n'avait été difficile, ici, et personne n'avait été puissant.

« Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai vécu. »

'_Quand j'étais seul, dans la montagne… ou quand j'ai affronté l'Empereur Dragon… et surtout… quand je me battais contre toi…_

_Ginga.'_

…

**Quelques temps tard, soirée.**

**Quartier général de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

…

Les réunions des Quartiers Généraux de la Métal Fusion n'étaient point un sujet de plaisanterie. Seuls les plus gradés pouvaient y assister, ou les personnes bénéficiant d'une autorisation spéciale. On y discutait des opérations les plus importantes, et justement, la formation des nouvelles recrues était l'un des domaines-clés de l'Armée.

« Cette année encore… il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de candidats admis à rentrer chez nous. Peut-être que l'examen est trop difficile. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Rendre l'examen plus facile reviendrait à accepter des incapables chez nous. Nous nous devons de ne prendre que les meilleurs, et ce sont les meilleurs que nous formerons pour protéger le pays. »

« En même temps, s'il n'y a personne qui rentre, on ne risque pas de former qui ce soit – meilleur ou pas. Donnons un peu de temps à nos nouveaux venus… et vous, qu'en pensez-vous, Général ? »

Sur la place suprême, l'homme âgé observait ses subordonnés, étudiant leurs paroles. Lui-même parlait peu, mais lorsque cela était le cas, alors ses mots valaient leur pesant d'or.

« L'examen doit rester à ce niveau, mais nous devons rester souple sur l'entrée des nouveaux venus. Certains talents se révèlent avec le temps. D'ailleurs, malgré tout, il y a certaines personnes qui pourraient se révéler prometteuses… en dépit de leur personnalité certaine. »

« Oh, vous faîtes allusion à ce jeune phénomène, qui a quasiment agité tout le groupe de candidats ? C'est vrai que… c'était un sacré numéro. »

« En effet, il n'a pas l'air facile du tout. Mais ce sont souvent les plus difficiles à former… qui se révèlent les meilleurs par la suite. Et je crois que ce jeune garçon ne fait point exception. D'ailleurs… ses résultats sont intéressants, quoique disparates. »

« Disparates ?! Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a participé à aucune épreuve, et qu'il a juste tout balayé lors du premier test ! Et, que, comme vous l'avez laissé entrer suite à cet exploit, on ne sait rien de ses autres aptitudes… »

Il y a avait un calme, dans la contenance de ce grand général, qui inspirait le respect et l'obéissance innée. Et faisait de ses mots, les plus sûrs conseils de l'Armée.

« C'est un cas spécial. Si je lui ai permis de ne point passer les autres tests – en particulier ceux des compétences en équipe – c'est qu'ils n'auraient rien pu nous apprendre sur ses réelles capacités. Il a quelque chose en lui, qui selon moi, fera de lui un élément exceptionnel pour notre armée : mais on ne peut le traiter comme les autres, car on n'en tirerait rien ainsi. Le seul moyen de l'amener à travailler pour nous… c'est de lui accorder un traitement spécial, du moins pour le début. »

« Un traitement spécial ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Oh, tu verras bien. »

« Vous savez… il me fait une drôle d'impression. Il y a dans ses yeux… cette sorte de sauvagerie. On dirait… un animal, une sorte de fauve… c'est tout juste s'il a l'air… humain. Non, s'il _est_ humain. Vous êtes vraiment sûr… que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser entrer comme ça ? »

« C'est vrai, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais c'est justement pour ça que je veux qu'il rentre. Il a une force brute, sauvage… un grand talent, très probablement. Si les chefs parviennent à le dompter, il sera un élément de premier ordre. »

« Oui, s'ils y arrivent. »

« Ne sois pas si dubitative. »

Un souffle de grâce, et ce fut comme la danse d'un ange, qui couvrit de neige la pièce un peu trop militaire. Partout où _il_ passait, les ambiances les plus lourdes se transformaient en atmosphère de féerie.

_Parée de neige, emplie de fleurs. _

« Eh bien, eh bien, que d'agitation dans cet endroit, que d'ordinaire, habite le calme... »

Une voix légère mais agréable, mêlant une sonorité de ténor et un je-ne-sais-quoi de féminin, avait résonné. Et un jeune garçon à l'allure aérienne, mais d'une athlétique et fine robustesse, s'était comme soudainement matérialisé sur le sommet de la voûte.

« Lieutenant Ariès ! »

Il y avait une beauté, dans ce jeune Blader, qui confondait tous ceux qui le rencontraient. Etaient-ce sa silhouette merveilleuse, ou la grâce de sa voix ? Ses traits sculptés dans la glace arboraient d'étonnants yeux bleus, qui perçaient tout être de leur éclat – avant de les charmer pour l'éternité dans leur océan de calme.

« Toujours à te cacher au lieu d'aller droit au but. Encore à faire des activités pour fillette, comme la musique ? A moins que tu t'arranges derrière un miroir pour maquiller ton beau visage ? »

Une telle magnificence attirait autant la convoitise que l'admiration, et déchaînait souvent une jalousie mêlée d'envie. Mais cette angélique féérie auréolait un sang-froid proche du démoniaque, et le calme infernal que cet être démontrait transformait ce chef-d'œuvre de beauté en consécration de l'art.

« Je ne saurais être que trop flatté, si vous estimez mon visage beau. Mais je crains que la musique ne suffise à calmer votre cœur un peu trop agressif. »

« Espèce de… ! »

Ce n'était pas pour rien, qu'il était surnommé 'Ariès, le Magnifique'. Seule la beauté elle-même pouvait emporter les cœurs dans un autre monde, et celui qui portait le nom de 'Magnifique' était un ange venu de ce paradis.

« Abstenez-vous de commentaires inutiles, Capitaine. Et quant à vous, Lieutenant Ariès… »

Le Général le regarda, un air de profonde neutralité empreint sur le visage. L'art de merveille qu'était le jeune Blader savait user de l'instant pour comprendre la situation, et son don d'intelligence profonde lui dicta un silence conciliant.

« …vous êtes en retard. Vous encourrez la punition propre à cette faute. Mais pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent. Prenez place. »

« Bien entendu. »

Un sourire à la fois charmeur et doux couvrit son merveilleux visage, alors qu'il s'inclinait devant son supérieur. Mais un éclat légèrement calculateur, à peine visible dans les magnifiques prunelles du garçon, démentait cette attitude apparemment conciliante et soumise.

« Le Général a fort raison. J'ai bien peur que… oh, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. »

« Tssss. »

…

**Quelque temps tard, soirée.**

**Cachot de punition de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

…

Evidemment, cela n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée de tabasser la totalité des gens au réfectoire. Ça pouvait conduire à des répercussions plutôt déplaisantes, comme être jeté à la Salle de Détention pour manquement grave.

« GRRRRRRRR ! »

C'est, du moins, ce que quelqu'un de raisonnable aurait dit.

'_Grrrrr, bordel de m-… !'_

« Je vais tous vous latter la tronche, bande d'abrutis de mes… ! »

Mais, Kyoya Tategami n'était _pas_ quelqu'un de raisonnable. Il était tout _sauf_ raisonnable. Il était l'antithèse _même_ de la raison. Il était la folie, la folie même de la Force que seul le Seigneur de la Nature maîtrise. Il était un Seigneur, un de ceux qui conquiert sa victoire sur un champ de ruines.

'_Je suis Léone, le seul et l'unique, le plus fort parmi les plus forts ! Et le seul à jamais digne d'être le rival de Pégasus !' _

Evidemment, ce n'était peut-être une raison valable pour marteler de coups de poing – à défaut de toupie – le visage d'un gars un peu trop bête pour l'appeler 'chaton'. Parce que, maintenant, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait enfermé dans le cachot.

« Chaton… GRRRRR ! »

La salle de détention pour recrues un peu trop rebelles était peu avenante – normal, c'était censé remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête des indisciplinés – mais, lui, Kyoya Tategami, vaillant fauve devant le monde entier, n'en avait cure. Par contre, ça lui faisait perdre son temps, et _ça_, il ne le supportait _pas_.

« GRRRRRRRRRR ! Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des chatons ! Tu me prends pour quoi, un petit minou docile ?! Je suis un lion, moi, je suis un LION ! »

« SILENCE ! C'est pas un peu bientôt fini, oui ?! Tu veux rester encore plus longtemps, ou quoi ?! »

Les yeux océan étincelèrent d'une lueur argentée, qui devint folie devant la démence qu'il incarnait : et c'est que vit le gardien dans ce reflet de pure haine, qui inconsciemment lui insuffla une peur viscérale.

« GRRRRR ! »

« Ferme-la ! Tu m'entends ?! FERME-LA ! »

Car, il avait peur, ce vaillant soldat de la prison. Des recrues rebelles, Dieu sait qu'il en avait vu passer. Des jeunes, des plus âgés, des féroces, des calmes, des vicieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans la folie de ce jeune garçon, qui démontrait que les limites pouvaient être amplement dépassées.

« GINGAAAAA ! Tu me le paieras, TU M'ENTENDS ?! »

« Mais, espèce de petit… ! Tu… ! »

Kyoya Tategami ne souffrait pas de folie. Il ne simulait pas la folie. Il _était_ la folie, amplement assumée – à la limite de la maîtrise : n'étaient-ce ces barreaux solides et son absence d'arme conséquente, qu'il eût tout rasé sur son passage. Le gardien s'en doutait et il avait peur, malgré lui.

« Très bien. Tu veux jouer à ça, alors tu auras ce que tu mérites. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu… Maître Geôlier, viens là ! Il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin que tu le calmes. »

Un homme imposant, couvert de cicatrices, apparut à ses côtés. Son visage était si ravagé par la vie que même l'enfer n'eût pas pu mieux dessiné ses traits.

« Tu m'as appelé ? »

« On a quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'une bonne leçon de ta part. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir. »

« Très bien. Où est-il ? »

« Juste là. »

Et le Maître des Cachots s'avança vers la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la petite fenêtre. Avant qu'un sourcil se dresse très haut sur son visage, et qu'il manque d'avaler sa barbe sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Mais… ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Et tu veux que je m'occupe de lui ?! »

« Un gamin ! Que tu dis. Il a refait le portrait d'une dizaine de soldats au repas, pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. Peut-être qu'ils lui ont marché sur le pied, ou qu'ils ont dit un truc de travers. Mais à cause de ça, on a presque un escadron hors circuit à cause de ce jeune excité. »

Le 'jeune excité' en question cogna sur la porte aux battants de fer, avant de fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux à travers les barreaux. Ses prunelles argentées étincelèrent de démence, et la colère souffla un instant l'orgueil indomptable du jeune fauve.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ?! Un imbécile de plus ou de moins, où est la différence ?! Parfait, ça me fera un bon échauffement avant Ginga ! »

« Mais ESPECE DE… »

Mais l'imposante masse qu'était le Maître des Cachots ne fit que rire, au grand dam de son compagnon, et à la grande colère du garçon. Cette dernière ne fit que croire, au même titre que la pluie d'insultes.

« Ha ha ha… y'a pas à dire, il a une… certaine personnalité. »

« Quoi, tu ne vas rien faire ?! Non… dis-moi que je rêve. »

« Désolé, mais je ne m'occupe pas des enfants. Et puis, je ne déteste pas les garçons impulsifs de son genre. Tu vas devoir compter sans moi. »

Les coups résonnaient sans discontinuer, comme la violence du tonnerre. De toute évidence, le 'garçon impulsif'n'avait pas apprécié la réflexion, et le faisait amplement savoir à sa façon. Epuisé et exaspéré, le gardien ferma le battant de la petite fenêtre, dans un vain espoir de tranquillité.

« Mais c'est qu'il continue, le bougre ! Quand est-ce qu'il dort, ma parole ? »

« Il finira par se fatiguer. Laisse-le. »

« Oui, mais, moi je voudrais dormir ! »

Mais l'imposant homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, avant de faire un geste d'adieu. Mais, alors qu'il allait prendre congé, un rugissement encore plus fort que les précédents retentit, faisant sursauter les deux soldats. On eût dit le cri d'un seigneur de la nature, qui gouvernait le plus sauvage des mondes.

« Je serais celui qui retrouvera Pégasus, et je le battrai devant la face du monde ! Il n'y a eu que moi, et il n'y aura jamais que moi. Car je suis son seul… et unique rival ! Vous m'entendez ?! »

Devant ces mots, le gardien eut un rire incrédule – quoiqu'extrêmement crispé.

« Attends, tu délires ?! Pégasus l'Héroïque, la légende des temps anciens, le Blader légendaire le plus fort de tous les temps, au cœur aussi pur que vaillant ? La légende des temps anciens, et l'épopée à venir dans ce monde ? Et tu parles de _le battre_ ?! Toi, un minus même pas encore fait soldat… tu voudrais _le vaincre_ ? Mais… pour qui tu te prends, gamin ?! »

Bien que la petite fenêtre fût fermée, il était presque possible de _sentir_ le regard du jeune garçon.

« Pour qui je me prends ?! Mais pour son seul rival, Léone ! »

Cette fois, l'homme ne daigna même plus répondre. Il fixa son compagnon, à ses côtés, l'air profondément incrédule.

« On aura vraiment… tout entendu. Léone, la Puissante. La plus légendaire des Toupies, avec Pégasus, si féroce et terrible, que même les rois du Beyblade craignaient ses cyclones. En charge de ce… gamin. J'hallucine. »

« Quand j'aurai retrouvé ma Toupie, je vous PULVERISERAI TOUS ! »

« SILENCE ! »

Excédé, le gardien revint vers la porte, pour y donner un grand coup de poing rageur.

« Maintenant, j'en ai assez. Si tu te tais pas tout de suite, je te fais injecter des calmants par le corps médical ! »

Un grognement quasi animal retentit de l'autre côté.

« Essaie un peu ! »

« ESPECE DE… »

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du malheureux gardien.

« Calme-toi. Plus tu répliques, plus il continue. Laisse-le, il s'arrêtera quand il n'y aura plus personne pour l'énerver. Allez, viens. »

Ce fut sur ces sages conseils que l'infortuné se laissa entraîner par son aîné, loin d'une recrue un peu trop rageuse. Parvenu à une certaine distance, il se permit de soupirer.

« On a vraiment des recrues de plus en plus difficiles, de nos jours. Elles se croient tellement invincibles, et avant même d'avoir commencé l'entraînement, qui est si dur que ça ferait pleurer les plus aguerris. Quelle bande d'immatures. »

« Il est peut-être encore immature, mais… il a l'air fort. »

« Fort ? Ce… jeune sauvage ?! »

Les yeux effrayants du Maître des Cachots avaient quelque chose d'aigu – quelque chose qui savait lire au fond des esprits pour terroriser les prisonniers, mais également pour comprendre la valeur intrinsèque des hommes.

« Je ne sais pas s'il faut croire son délire sur Léone, ou Pégasus, mais il _deviendra_ fort. Peut-être même un Blader de grande classe. »

« … »

Ses prunelles avaient le don de voir la force interne des gens, et c'était également cette qualité, qui l'avait placé à ce poste si étrange qu'il occupait aujourd'hui.

« Rappelle-toi ceux qui sont arrivés avant lui. Ces deux gamins… un petit freluquet, tout incertain. Et l'autre, là, qui ne pensait qu'à jouer et s'amuser. »

« Ah, bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Kenta Yumiya… et Yuu Tendo. »

« Exactement. Et maintenant, on a le Vice-Lieutenant Sagittario, le vaillant Blader au grand cœur qui inspire tous les hommes et femmes sous sa direction. Et le jeune Maître de Libra deviendra très prochainement Commandant, c'est quasiment sûr. Mais, ils ont tous commencé en bas. Pour devenir… ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. »

La brute barrée de cicatrices contempla la porte au loin, qui gardait prisonnier le jeune fauve – comme retenant une force trop brute pour être maîtrisée maintenant.

« Ce jeune sauvage… sera peut-être un grand Blader. Et un puissant élément de l'Armée Métal Fusion… mais il faut l'encadrer. »

Alors, dans un signe d'approbation, son compagnon hocha la tête en faisant tinter son trousseau de clés.

« Eh bien, en attendant, on va le laisser enfermé pour qu'il se calme. »

…

**Même moment, soirée.**

**Quartier général de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

…

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Hyoma. Mais je me devais de ne rien laisser paraître. »

Avec une douceur aussi éternelle que la neige fondant au printemps, le jeune garçon sourit devant le soleil de la vérité révélée. Le maître de tromperie qu'il était savait se faire ténèbres dans les temps les plus obscurs, mais les étoiles de l'honnêteté brillaient toujours sur son ombre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je connais les exigences du métier. Cependant, j'ai du nouveau pour vous. La mission que vous m'aviez confiée n'aura pas été inutile… »

« Parle donc. »

A présent, le Magnifique cessa de sourire. Une lueur sérieuse apparut dans ses prunelles bleues, et la vérité de ses intentions fit jour dans cette pièce secrète.

« Lors de ma patrouille, je me suis retrouvé face à un bien étrange individu. Il était fort… fort à l'extrême. »

« L'as-tu affronté en duel ? »

Celui que l'on connaissait comme le Maître des Stratagèmes ne prononça pas un mot. Mais son regard soudainement grave, encore plus magnifique dans cette expression d'honnêteté, se porta sur le mur. Ses yeux allaient des affiches qui y étaient postées, mais ne les voyaient pas vraiment.

« Je n'ai pas pu gagner. J'ai juste eu assez de force… pour m'enfuir et le semer. »

« Hyoma, tes compétences ne sont plus à remettre en doute. Si tu n'as pu le vaincre… c'est qu'il est un danger pour l'armée. S'il est un ennemi, cela étant. »

Ariès fit un pas gracieux sur le sol.

« Je ne sais si c'est un ennemi, mais il avait une information inestimable. Malheureusement, ma couverture a été grillée. »

Auréolée de féérie, la beauté qui l'entourait toujours masquait souvent le véritable but de cet art des yeux : mais les quelques êtres – comme le Général – qui connaissait son secret ne se laissaient pas envoûter.

« Il a réussi à te découvrir ?! »

« J'ai pourtant fait ce qu'il faut… mais il faut croire qu'il n'est pas seulement doué en combat, mais qu'il est également très intelligent. Mais surtout… il détenait beaucoup trop d'informations, pour un simple Blader. »

Dans une attitude de profonde réflexion, le Général s'assit derrière son bureau, la mine plutôt soucieuse. La chaise pivota sous son poids, grinçant légèrement.

« Hum… un ennemi assez fort pour te faire fuir, et assez intelligent pour découvrir ta véritable identité. Enfin, l'essentiel est que tu ais eu l'information, et que tu sois revenu. Raconte-moi tout en détail. »

« Très bien, Général. »

« Oh, et dis-moi. Que penses-tu de nos nouvelles recrues ? »

Un sourire étrange baigna les lèvres du Magnifique. Finalement, même les quelques personnes qui partageaient son secret, ne connaissaient pas tout sur lui : et le plus élégant des Arts du Stratagème restait peut-être un mystère ultime qu'emportait Ariès dans sa beauté.

« Eh bien… pour vous dire la vérité, Général… je crois qu'un grande vague de Bladers va déferler dans nos rangs. »

…

**Un peu plus tard.**

**Cachot de punition de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

…

'_Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des encadrements !'_

Rageur, le jeune garçon cogna une dernière fois sur la porte – mais cette dernière refusa de céder, comme à tous ses précédents coups.

« Ginga… »

Ce n'était point qu'il espérait la voir se briser. Il se savait fort, mais était également assez intelligent pour comprendre sa position : et même s'il abhorrait sa faiblesse actuelle, il n'était pas assez fou pour l'ignorer.

**« Dans ce monde, il n'y a de place que pour un seul roi des animaux. Et ce roi, c'est moi, Kyoya ! »**

**(…)**

**« Si tu étais la seule personne sur terre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais, hein ? Je trouve ça minable d'écraser ses adversaires. Ce n'est pas un duel de Toupies, Kyoya. »**

« C'est bien pour te retrouver… que je fais tout ça. Un jour, _un jour_, et ça m'énerve déjà. Je te jure, _je te jure_ que quand je sortirai d'ici, je te ferai la peau pour m'avoir fait faire un truc pareil. »

« Alors, tu ne penses pas que, la première chose à faire, ce serait de te calmer pour sortir d'ici ? »

Le garçon ne sursauta pas. Certes, la présence l'avait surpris – mais ce qui le contrariait le plus, était de ne pas l'avoir détectée. Ses sens étaient aiguisés, mais pour une raison qui était très certainement due à son état de colère actuel – et aussi à la furtivité du nouveau venu, il devait l'admettre – il ne l'avait pas détectée.

'_J'ai manqué de vigilance. Ça ne doit plus se reproduire.'_

« Ce n'est pas en t'excitant comme un fou que tu pourras sortir d'ici. Et ce n'est pas en restant enfermé ici que tu pourras gravir les échelons et acquérir le pouvoir. Car… c'est bien le pouvoir que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« La seule chose que je veux, c'est ce que je possède déjà au fond de moi, et c'est la force. »

« Une force mise en cage ne sert à rien. Tu ressembles à un fauve derrière les barreaux d'une prison. »

Ce qui était, techniquement, le cas… Kyoya eut un reniflement d'exaspération, mais il se rendit compte que son interlocuteur masqué avait raison.

'_Tu marques un point.'_

« Tu connais Ginga. »

« Montre ton visage. Je ne parle pas avec quelqu'un qui se cache. »

Le garçon avait craché ces paroles sans aménité, mais son vis-à-vis ne se laissa pas démonter le moins du monde.

« C'est techniquement ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs et va droit au but. Tu veux quoi, exactement ? Si c'est pour me narguer, disparais sur le champ, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et dis-moi qui tu es, ça m'énerve de parler à un masque. »

« Je ne peux pas. Du moins pas pour l'instant, Kyoya Tategami. »

Le fauve humain lança un grognement animal, comme montrant ses crocs à l'être dont il ne pouvait que percevoir la présence.

« Alors, tu sais mon nom, et t'as le culot de te cacher devant moi. Et d'abord, comment tu sais qui je suis ?! »

« Qui pourrait oublier qui tu es, Kyoya Tategami ? Moi… je n'ai pas oublié, tu sais. »

L'espace d'un instant, ces paroles surprirent le jeune Lion. Ce choix de mots… était étrange, et interpellait quelque chose, au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Comme un souvenir…

« Tu es l'un d'entre eux… j'en suis sûr. »

'_L'un d'entre qui ?!'_

Comme un souvenir, qui devait s'accomplir dans cette ère…

« Et Ginga Hagane… est celui lié à toi. »

'_Tu connais Ginga. Tu le dis… lié à moi. Lié à moi, par quoi, ou pour quoi ? Je crois… que je te connais, moi aussi.'_

Les yeux océan du jeune fauve sondèrent, à travers les barreaux, l'ombre mystérieuse masquée par une cape : mais ils ne purent qu'effleurer le secret qu'elle cachait, et qu'elle déposait trop lentement au cœur de son propre esprit.

« Quand tu te seras calmé et que tu sortiras d'ici, fais un tour à la bibliothèque. A la section T… »

Kyoya voulut lancer un grognement, mais quelque chose, dans la voix de l'être qui masquait son visage, révélait pourtant sa réelle intention. Et les mots qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison, déposant une étonnante et profonde prédiction en lui.

« Le Futur Maître de Léone… se doit de savoir où il va. »

'_Tu as raison. Le Maître de Léone doit savoir où il va.'_

Et la silhouette disparut avec son mystère.

…

**Trois jours plus tard. **

**Bibliothèque de la Métal Fusion. Entrée. **

…

**« On ne devient pas meilleur Blader tout seul, Kyoya. Quand on se lance un défi, et qu'on prend tout ce que l'adversaire donne de lui-même, que l'on renforce les liens avec sa Toupie, c'est alors que l'on commence à devenir plus fort. »**

C'était abominable à dire. Impossible à avouer. Mais Ginga, Ginga Hagane, lui manquait.

« Grrrrr… m'énerve, m'énerve… »

'_Tu m'énerves vraiment. Même quand t'es pas là… tu m'énerves.'_

Ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, dans l'Ere précédente, où il avait volontairement laissé tomber l'équipe japonaise, pour pouvoir le défier devant la face du monde. Car il n'était pas un seul instant où il n'avait pensé à Ginga, et surtout, pas un seul petit moment où Ginga n'avait pensé à lui. Il le savait. Non, il le _sentait_.

« Tu ne peux pas… m'avoir vraiment oublié. »

Il pouvait sentir ce lien, quasiment physique, qui les unissait au-delà des mots. Il pouvait même entendre l'âme passionnée de Pégasus, qui répondait à celle de Léone avec tant de ferveur, que des années de distance ne pouvaient pas effacer l'excitation de le retrouver pour un combat sans pareil.

« Léone… Léone… »

Mais, à présent, Ginga l'avait oublié. Ses yeux noisette pétillants n'avaient eu aucune lueur, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le Canyon des Destinées, et ça, plus que tout au monde, ça lui avait fait mal.

« Tu me le paieras, Ginga. Tu n'avais pas le droit… tu n'as pas le droit de m'oublier. J'étais le seul, avant, à pouvoir te pousser aussi loin. Je le suis toujours, et le serai pour toujours. »

'_Même si tu n'as plus de souvenirs, ton cœur ne pourra jamais m'oublier.'_

Inexplicablement, il se trouvait maintenant devant la bibliothèque, en train de farfouiller à la lettre 'T'. Les ouvrages étaient multiples, et il fallait beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

'_Humph. Alors, voyons si cet individu bizarre s'est pas foutu de moi…'_

Entrer dans la salle n'avait pas été facile. La bibliothécaire n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de le voir (elle avait jugé à son look, et à raison d'ailleurs, qu'il ne devait pas être un rat de bibliothèque), et il avait failli s'énerver.

…

**« Tu ne m'inspires pas confiance, jeune homme. »**

**« Mais, bon dieu ! Puisque je vous dis que j'ai la permission du supérieur ! Je vais pas les bouffer, vos livres ! »**

**« Politesse. Ou demi-tour. » **

**C'était quasiment avec les crocs retroussés, qu'il avait prononcé la phrase suivante. **

**« Pourriez-vous… ggrrrr… s'il vous plaît… me laisser entrer, bordel de merde ! »**

**« … »**

**Bon, fallait avouer que, sans l'intervention d'une fille particulièrement sympa – qui devait être une recrue en formation, y'avait peu de chance qu'il ait pu rentrer. Il avait été poli, pourtant. **

**« Que ce soit bien clair, jeune homme : si jamais un seul livre a le moindre dommage, ou qu'une seule personne ait à se plaindre de toi, tu ressors directement. »**

**« Ouais, ouais… »**

…

Un grognement animal résonna dans la salle, attirant quelques regards inquiets des lecteurs voisins.

« Foutus livres. Ils me saoulent déjà… tiens, c'est quoi ce truc ? »

'_**T-B : Histoire de Bladers, Légendes d'Esprits.'**_

L'ouvrage poussiéreux semblait l'appeler, inexplicablement. Et alors que ses doigts l'ouvrirent sans ménagement, les yeux océan de son visage s'étrécirent. Il approchait, son instinct le lui disait. Ce fut alors qu'il tomba sur une page très abîmée, mais au titre fort intéressant :

'_**Twin Blader'**_

'_Tiens, tiens, tiens…'_

…

**Au même moment. **

**Quartier de la Métal Fusion. **

**Couloir, près des salles communes.**

…

Il était parfois _dérangeant_ d'être beau. La beauté suscite l'admiration, mais attire la convoitise : et cela, Hyoma ne l'ignorait pas. Car lorsqu'on était Ariès – Ariès, le Magnifique – la vie pouvait devenir un calvaire face à des gens attirés par votre grâce, mais irrespectueux de votre force.

« Hé, mignon. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? »

Les orbes de glace n'étaient pas seulement magnifiques, elles cachaient la plus profonde des intentions dans leur océan de froideur. Et le calme, impassible, de cet être aux mille talents, parlait de son intelligence dans l'art du stratagème.

« Comme c'est intéressant, j'aimerais bien… »

Sa grâce mimait la faiblesse, mais son mensonge était meurtrier : car il bernait les forts plus facilement que ses alliés, et persuadait les faibles d'une force inexistante.

« …mais, j'ai déjà été demandé ailleurs. Qui sait… plus tard, hum ? »

La dernière fois, il avait déjà trompé une Bladeuse très agressive qui prétendait que les mauviettes dans son genre étaient bonnes à tout sauf au combat. Aujourd'hui, il charmait ce soldat un peu trop naïf pour avoir la présomption de lui plaire.

« Quand tu veux, mon mignon. »

« Au revoir, alors. »

Ses lèvres se parèrent du plus doux des sourires, mais une lueur tout au fond de ses yeux trahissait son réel état d'esprit. Celle d'un être profondément calculateur, dévoué à sa seule mission.

« … »

Mais une voix l'avait rattrapé dans sa fuite, et une main grossière – qui n'était pas celle du soldat – avait stoppé son élan, en agrippant son épaule. Sans perdre un seul instant son sang-froid, le jeune garçon fit face à cette nouvelle menace, son doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Ariès le Magnifique ne serait-il qu'un élégant trouillard au fond ? »

Peu d'entre les soldats connaissaient sa réelle identité et son grade élevé, qui parlaient de sa force comme de ses talents. Et celui qui l'avait interpellé ne pouvait être que l'un d'entre eux.

'_Le Capitaine de la réunion au QG. C'est bien ma veine, il fallait que je tombe sur lui.'_

« Oh, c'est donc vous. »

L'envie ne lui manquait pas de le remettre à sa place, mais ce n'était pas chose possible à cause de leur grade respectif. Alors, Ariès choisit la seule façon qui lui restait, et celle qu'il connaissait la mieux : le stratagème.

« Vous devez avoir raison. Il y a des fois… j'ai la trouille de ma vie en combat ! Et je ne suis pas si fort… »

« Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu m'énerves. »

Il avait réussi : ses mots si finement choisis avaient touché la corde sensible. L'homme avait perdu toute mine avenante. Alors, souriant de plus belle, comme s'il n'avait absolument pas entendu, le jeune garçon s'avança vers l'autre.

« Je suis désolé, mais… je crains que ce ne soit involontaire. Le naturel, vous comprenez, Capitaine… »

Ces mots exaspérèrent sans doute l'homme, car d'un mouvement brusque, il coinça le garçon contre le mur, emprisonnant son visage dans une main. Ses doigts caressèrent vaguement les traits fins du jeune Lieutenant. Ce dernier resta immobile, le regard indéchiffrable.

« Tu n'as de Lieutenant que le nom, beau gosse. Juste parce que tu serais un T-Blader... le boss te fait un traitement de faveur. Mais je pourrais te battre les yeux fermés. D'ailleurs… »

Le Capitaine se pencha à l'oreille du garçon, l'effleurant de son souffle.

« …Ça te dirait de te fritter contre moi ? »

Ariès le Magnifique n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Son intelligence profonde n'était pas la seule cause de ses stratagèmes sans faille : ses nerfs d'acier étaient la poutre maîtresse de leur réalisation.

« Voyons, Capitaine, il est interdit de se battre dans les couloirs. »

« Pffff. »

Sans doute vaincu par cette combinaison d'adresse et de ruse, le soldat s'écarta de lui. L'air de dédain qu'il tenta d'afficher ne masqua pas la frustration de sa voix, que les oreilles aiguisées d'Ariès perçurent dans un sourire intérieur.

« Stratège… c'est la place des incapables. Et des lâches qui ne peuvent se battre seuls et sans avantage. »

Et le Magnifique continua à sourire devant la plus évidente des insultes.

'_Cause toujours, mec. Tu n'aurais même pas assez de cran… pour élaborer un simple plan. Seul l'art de mon Maître… pourrait être qualifié de « stratégie ».'_

« … »

Le parasite disparut, emporté par sa fierté illusoire. Illusion, que le Maître des Stratagèmes eût dévoilée à celui qui l'eût regardé – si quelqu'un avait pu le voir en cet instant.

« Imbécile. »

Au plus profond de ces orbes bleus, la lueur auparavant douce devint un éclat doré impitoyable.

« Ce n'est pas utile que je te révèle mes compétences. Tu ne le mérites même pas. »

L'or qui habitait parfois cet océan de calme, restait le secret de sa nature la plus profonde : mais le garçon lui-même ne pouvait pas voir ses propres yeux en cette heure.

« Un T-Blader… hein ? Que j'en sois un, c'est une chose. Mais, je ne suis pas le seul. Il y en a au moins un, non deux, devrais-je dire, qui vont monter sur la scène très bientôt. Et c'est mon rôle, à moi le Stratège Blanc, de veiller à ce qu'ils s'emparent du trône qui leur revient. »

Le jeune Lieutenant sortit sa Toupie, qu'il contempla dans un songe. Il lui arrivait parfois de parler avec son Esprit Originel – Ariès, et le fait qu'un des plus grands et célèbres de ces Esprits fut lié à lui, l'avait mis au rang de Blader Légendaire.

« Ah, les Twin Bladers. Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux… mais ce n'est jamais une combinaison aléatoire, bien au contraire. »

'_Ce n'est pas un hasard, si c'est toi qui es avec Ginga. Kyoya Tategami… même dans ce nouveau monde, tu défends bien ta réputation.'_

Alors, un tout dernier éclat doré brilla dans des prunelles de glace, mi démoniaques, mi angéliques.

« Je vais devoir garder un œil sur toi, Futur Détenteur de Léone. »

…

**Bien plus tard, dans la nuit.**

**Armée Métal Fusion. Dortoir.**

…

**« Je vais prendre tout ce que ce que tu as. Ta force, ta colère, mais aussi ton désespoir. Je vais aussi prendre… la tristesse de Léone. »**

« Ginga… »

Un grognement jaillit de sa gorge, mais il s'étouffa dans la nuit pour devenir un râle de plainte. Et le cœur d'un fauve impitoyable battit avec douleur, de ce rythme qui eût pu être appelé 'tristesse' – s'il avait pu connaître les pleurs.

'_Comment as-tu pu… m'oublier ?'_

« Je. Te… déteste ! »

Involontairement, ses doigts avaient effleuré un pendentif, autour de son cou. Il ressemblait à une sorte de croc acéré de fauve, mais, en réalité, c'était un morceau… de toupie. Une Toupie, qui avait jadis appartenu à un très grand rival, mais dont le linceul avait été l'adieu de leur ultime combat.

'_Ce jour-là, lors de ce qui aurait dû être notre dernier duel… pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu, et pourquoi ai-je retrouvé ce morceau de Pégasus ?'_

« Tu disais que le Beyblade… c'était tisser des liens avec autrui. Et entretenir ces amitiés, afin de devenir plus fort. »

Mais les yeux océan, qui ne parlaient que des remous de la folie, reflétèrent les souvenirs de la lune. De cette âme, de leurs âmes qui, un jour, s'étaient rencontrées dans un grand combat. Le début d'une grande relation, parsemée de défis, envahie par la passion.

**« Les étoiles se relient entre elles pour former une constellation. Et les Toupies se relient entre elles pour former des liens. Un duel ne consiste pas à détruire son adversaire. Ça consiste à lier une amitié… et à l'entretenir au cours des combats ! »**

'_Pour toi, le Beyblade, c'était combattre avec des amis, et tisser des liens avec eux pour devenir plus fort. Mais tu as oublié le seul à qui tu as appris cette vérité.'_

« Menteur… menteur… menteur… »

Dans le dortoir, toutes les recrues dormaient du sommeil du combattant, insensibles à son monologue. Ce qui lui allait très bien, au fond. Car il n'y en avait qu'un seul, par qui il eût voulu être entendu.

'_Ginga… comment as-tu pu oublier… le seul qui puisse être ton rival ?'_

Un grognement s'éleva dans l'air, comme le langage d'un cœur de Lion, qui n'avait jamais appris à abandonner. Car, c'était ce qui les avait toujours relié, lui et Pégasus, et ce serait donc ce qui les relierait une fois encore.

« Je te battrai, même si je dois passer mille ans à te pourchasser. Jamais je ne te laisserai oublier qui je suis. Et lorsque nous serons prêts à nous battre, je t'écraserai devant la face du monde. Tout l'univers verra la force de Léone, et tu t'inclineras à jamais devant moi. »

'_Je serai le seul que tu regarderas.'_

Les yeux océan se fermèrent enfin. Au même instant, une constellation du Lion s'était allumée dans le ciel, éclairant le rêve d'un garçon qui avait pourtant oublié tous ses souvenirs. Car même si la nuit semblait avoir emporté cette profession de foi, au plus profond de ses ténèbres…

…le cœur d'un Cheval Ailé avait entendu ce serment d'amitié.

'_Ginga Hagane, tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Tel est mon serment, à moi, Kyoya Tategami.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Après le tournage, hors-scène/_**

**Kyoya, _démolissant tout sur son passage_ : GRRRRRRRRRR ! Mais quel ABRUTI CE GINGA ! J'ai un chapitre entièrement dédié à moi, où je passe mon temps à le chercher, et, il est où ?! Il est ABSENT ! /Casse tout, et fait fuir le personnel/**

**Personnel, _apeuré_ : ... ... ... du... calme...**

**Kyoya, _yeux de dément_ : Du... CALME ?! Il est où, cet abruti, hein, IL EST OU ?! /Ouvre la loge des Hagane, et tombe sur.../**

**Ginga, _endormi sur le sol comme un bienheureux_ : Zzzzzzzz... Zzzzzzz...**

**Kyoya : ... ... ...**

**Ginga, _en plein rêve_ : Hamburger... zzzz... miam... trois étages... Zzzz... miam... /_Ouvre un oeil_/ Oh, comme j'ai bien dormi. /_Voit Kyoya_/ Tiens, salut, Kyoya, tu vas bien ?**

**Kyoya : ... ... ... **

**_/Une explosion se fait entendre dans la loge/ _**

**Madoka, de la scène : Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la loge de Ginga ?!**

**Hyoma, air fataliste : Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. **

**Dashan, _de l'autre plateau de tournage_ : Si je devais en croire mes oreilles, ces bruits ressemblent à une scène de combat un peu trop réaliste. Et ces cris évoquent... une personne que l'on torture lentement, mais sûrement. /_S'adresse à l'équipe de Madoka_/ Dites-moi, je ne savais pas que vous portiez de l'intérêt aux châtiments de la Chine Antique.**

**Madoka : Avec quelqu'un comme Kyoya, ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

**Chao Xin : Bah dis donc, moi qui croyais que Dashan était pas un rigolo... /_Clin d'oeil_/**


	3. Les Yeux Démoniaques du Gardien Stratège

**« Twin Blade Legacy » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

><p><span>Titre<span> : **« Twin Blade Legacy » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Beyblade Métal Fusion et Beyblade Métal Master

Genre : Aventure, Semi-Alternate Universe, avec une pointe de romance

Résumé : _Twin Blade. Encore connu sous le nom de Lame Sœur. Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie, au cœur d'une relation symbiotique._

Personnages principaux : **Ginga Hagane et Kyoya Tategami.**

Personnages : Tous.

Pairing : **Ginga x Kyoya**, léger shounen-ai.

Autres pairings : Multiples.

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span> : Fanfiction liée à « Cœur de Stratège, Œil de Démon ».

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Chapitre 3 : Les Yeux Démoniaques d'Ariès, le Stratège Gardien**

**…**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sous-titre<span>__ : Celui qui gardait les secrets des Lames Sœurs._

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

**_« Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un héros, et je ne suis pas le plus puissant. Je suis juste un stratège, un de ceux qui trouve le 'moyen'. » _**

**…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Nature ?**

**Crépuscule de montagne.**

…

* * *

><p>Kyoya Tategami le perturbait.<p>

Certes, il était fort, sauvage, puissant – mais cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise de sa part, non, devrait-il dire, de la part du Futur Détenteur de Léone. Car, Hyoma en était sûr : le garçon le plus sauvage du monde, le plus féroce de toutes les Eres Beyblade, était _destiné_ à être le Maître d'un des plus puissants Esprits qui soient. C'était une évidence même, quelque chose de si simple et si naturel, que penser autrement eût été un blasphème.

« Hum… »

Non, ce qui le perturbait, à propos du jeune homme, était sa dévotion à Ginga Hagane. Son lien avec l'incarnation de Pégasus était si fort, qu'il semblait être le seul à être resté dans son esprit. Certains auraient pu appeler ce lien 'obsession' plutôt que 'dévotion' (et il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur donner tort), mais l'élégant Maître d'Ariès savait reconnaître la fidélité là où il la voyait. Et bien que Léone s'exprimât toujours avec la franchise qui lui était propre, les mots les plus coléreux qu'Elle proférait à l'égard de Pégasus disait son immense fidélité envers Lui.

Léone et Pégasus, les Deux Esprits du Cœur – par deux, toujours deux par deux…

'_Probablement les deux Twin Blader du Cœur.'_

« Ariès, viens à moi. _Que la Grâce de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux… serve la beauté de mes stratagèmes_. »

Féerique comme la merveille, une brume enneigée couvrit cette terre : elle semblait venir d'un monde très lointain que l'on appelait « les Sept Cieux ». Elle se parait de la même couleur que la neige, et son éclat bleuté avait la même nuance que les yeux du garçon le plus fin de la terre – lui dont les stratagèmes avaient la pureté de l'intelligence absolue.

« _Les ténèbres protègent le secret de l'âme, _

_Et le stratège masque son intention dans une beauté de cristal._

_Eblouissant comme la neige des fées, le Magnifique danse le secret de l'Esprit _

_Pur comme le cœur qu'il protège, infini comme l'intelligence_

_Il traverse les ombres sans succomber aux pièges._ »

Les Détenteurs d'un Esprit Sacré pouvaient désormais l'invoquer dans leur monde – c'était ce que Hyoma avait appris lors de sa pérégrination sur cette terre. Certes, il était courant qu'Ils surgissent pendant des combats Beyblade – chose qui arrivait sans cesse dans la précédente Ere – mais leurs pouvoirs étaient loin de se limiter à la bataille. En dépit de l'intérêt certain que portaient bien des gens – plus ou moins bien intentionnés – aux Toupies, peu de personnes avaient réellement étudié leur provenance et caractéristiques personnelles.

« _Je t'invoque : Ariès, le Magnifique. _

_Maître de l'Intelligence et Gardien de la Lumière _

_Prête-moi ton essence et fais de moi le voile de la beauté, _

_Moi qui ne suis que l'incarnation de ton Esprit !_ »

Le Magnifique Bélier avait surgi, comme effleurant la terre de sa présence céleste. Avant que Hyoma eût pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, l'Esprit se tourna vers son Maître, comme pour lui rappeler quelque chose. Le jeune garçon ferma doucement les yeux, alors que ses doigts effleuraient la belle tête de la Créature.

« Je sais, Ariès. Il est imprudent que je t'invoque… surtout après la rencontre que nous avons faite. Je sais que tu ne dois apparaître qu'aux cœurs les plus purs, car tu attises tant la convoitise, que les dons de stratège que tu me confères… m'inspirent la prudence de masquer ta présence. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir y arriver… sans toi. »

Comme s'Il lisait les plus intimes pensées du jeune garçon, l'Esprit le regarda de ses deux orbes saphir. Leur éclat calme et profond se reflétait dans les prunelles du garçon, qui se reconnut dans un sourire.

'_Tu sais que faire. Ouvre-moi la voie vers Lui.' _

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps au jeune garçon pour invoquer le Bélier Gardien. Celui que l'on appelait Esprit des Sept Cieux, dans le Monde des Créatures Sacrées, n'était pas facile du tout à apprivoiser. Même pour lui qui en était l'Elu, il lui avait fallu moult efforts pour trouver les mots sacrés et explorer son lien avec Lui.

« Retrouve les effluves de l'Âme de Pégasus. Afin que Lui et son incarnation… redeviennent un dans cette nouvelle ère. »

'_Que la Grâce de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux… serve la beauté de mes stratagèmes_.'

Et ce fut dans la grâce elle-même, que cette incarnation d'un monde féerique s'envola vers le chemin à suivre.

« Bien, à présent. Voyons si l'âme de mon très cher ami… a toujours la même saveur. »

'_Ariès ne pourrait jamais oublier l'odeur de Pégasus.'_

Plus un lien entre un Esprit et son Blader s'approfondissait, plus les qualités émérites de ce dernier s'affirmaient, et la Créature liée à son âme lui offrait ses pouvoirs en même temps qu'elle façonnait sa personnalité. Tout comme chaque étoile, chaque Blader était unique et possédait des talents qui lui étaient propre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était devenu un Blader Stratège. Un de deux qui peuvent lire les plans du monde, et déjouer les intentions par un stratagème si subtil que le mal enragerait et que le bien pâlirait.

_Que la Grâce de l'Esprit des Sept Cieux… serve la beauté de mes stratagèmes_.

'_Ce sont les Paroles Sacrées. Celles qui me permettent d'invoquer Ariès et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.' _

« Je sais que tu as retrouvé sa piste. Jamais tu ne pourrais oublier qui il est. Il a une âme brillante, et un cœur aussi pur, que seul un aveugle pourrait le perdre. »

Ariès avait des dons innés pour retrouver sa piste dans la montagne. L'Esprit de Sept Cieux savait lire les secrets de la nature, et son Maître avait toujours vécu dans la solitude de ses terres. A eux deux… ils pouvaient retrouver ou semer qui ils voulaient. Mais, plus encore, Hyoma et Ariès pouvaient savoir ce que faisaient les âmes à qui ils étaient liés.

'_Ariès le Magnifique… est le Bélier Gardien.'_

« Je ne... m'attendais pas à ce que tu le perdes, mais de là… à le retrouver aussi vite… Esprit des Sept Cieux, je ne suis pas encore à la hauteur de tes dons. »

Le Magnifique avait senti l'Esprit de Pégasus, et son Maître… venait de retrouver la piste de Ginga Hagane.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Même moment, soirée.**

**Quartier général de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

…

* * *

><p><strong>『<strong>_**(…) **_

_**(Illisible)**_

**Twin Blade.**

**Encore connu sous le nom de « Lame Sœur ».**

**Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie.**

…

**Les Twinbladers **_**(…)**__**(illisible)**__**(…) s**_**ont deux êtres liés par un contrat particulier.**

**Chacun d'eux, bien qu'unique et différent, permet la réalisation de ce contrat, au terme d'une relation symbiotique.**

_**(…)**_**』  
><strong>

'_Et c'est pour voir __**ça**__ que cet abruti m'a fait tout ce cirque. Je suis vraiment encore trop naïf.'_

Kyoya Tategami méprisait les écrits sacrés. Pour lui, les prophéties n'étaient bonnes que pour les crédules, et le sentiment qu'elles dégageaient une excuse pour les faibles. Effroi ou espérance, ce n'était que la manne d'un cœur sans confiance, qui recherchait cette dernière au dehors de lui-même.

C'est pourquoi, le puissant Elu de Léone ne vit jamais la dernière phrase marquée sur le vieux livre.

**『****Deux Twinbladers possèdent une relation exceptionnelle. L'on raconte que s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un, l'autre ne cessera jamais de le chercher, quoiqu'il arrive. De leur relation dépend l'avenir du monde, et de leurs sentiments le sort de bien des êtres. Ils ne peuvent évoluer que l'un grâce à l'autre, et l'harmonie de leur lien peut influencer les destinées en bien comme en mal. **

**Amour et haine, bien et mal. C'est de leurs choix que dépendra le futur qui se joue en cet instant. ****』**

Ce fut ainsi que Kyoya Tategami manqua ce qu'il désirait savoir le plus, alors qu'il abandonnait le livre dans la bibliothèque, pour filer dans le réfectoire bondé.

'_Un T-Blader, hum ?'_

Arrivé là, devant les soldats immensément _virils_ qui lui dardèrent un regard supérieur, le Seigneur Lion s'avança lentement – chaque pas souple, puissant, assuré – comme la plus intense des provocations. Lui avait pleine confiance en lui, et le montrerait à chaque instant de son existence.

« Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ? »

« Espèce de… ! »

Les soldats mouraient d'envie de le remettre à sa place, mais la présence d'un haut gradé non loin les en dissuada. Un peu plus loin, un couinement se fit entendre, accompagné d'un rire féminin. Apparemment, sa prestation avait été appréciée par certaines personnes.

« Twin Blader. »

Ces deux mots étaient sortis de ses lèvres, juste pour tester l'impact qu'avait cette histoire assez abracadabrante pour couvrir un petit pan de bibliothèque. L'effet dépassa ses espérances, lorsque la salle devint soudainement muette.

« … »

Plus un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre : on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Alors ses crocs se retroussèrent en la plus méprisante des grimaces.

« Que des foutaises. »

'_Bande de crédules.'_

Il avait pris soin de clamer cette phrase, lentement, et très, très – _très _fort : de sorte que si le _courageux_ qui s'était masqué devant la porte de sa prison se trouvait là, il l'aurait bel et bien entendue.

« Moi, je n'ai confiance qu'en ma force et en moi-même. Et personne d'autre. »

Et ses yeux océan aigus avaient scanné les alentours, pour détecter la moindre réaction parmi son entourage. Réaction, qui – mise à part la peur – n'avait rien de bien notable.

« Grrrrr ! »

Mais ceci, pour lui, était une source de satisfaction éternelle.

'_Grah. Et voilà comment les choses devraient être. Les forts craints, et les faibles soumis.'_

Au moment où ses crocs amorçaient le rictus de sa folie meurtrière, un souvenir pénétra sa mémoire, ravivant des mots qui avaient essaimé au plus profond de son cœur. Et ce fut l'espace de cet instant que le plus féroce des Bladers de la terre douta de la force qui l'animait.

**« Kyoya Tategami. »**

**« Ginga Hagane. Cette fois je vais te battre et te faire demander grâce ! Ha ha ha ha ! »**

**La folie, la folie, la folie. Mais devant lui… **

**« Ça n'a rien à voir avec un duel de Toupie ! »**

**« Vraiment ? Explique-moi ce qu'est un duel de Toupie ! »**

**Devant lui… **

'_Ses yeux… la brillance de ses yeux… cette expression…' _

Son cœur battit, et ses propres prunelles océan reflétèrent les remous d'une émotion profonde. Personne autour de lui ne put saisir une seule goutte de ce sentiment, et pourtant il avait empli son âme, jusqu'à déborder de son corps.

**« On va te montrer, Pégasus et moi ! »**

**« Ah oui, vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »**

'_Ses yeux… son regard… comment peut-il… être aussi…'_

…déterminé ?

**« Les étoiles se relient entre elles pour former une constellation. Et les Toupies se relient entre elles pour former des liens. Un duel ne consiste pas à détruire son adversaire. Ça consiste à lier une amitié… et à l'entretenir au cours des combats ! »**

**Le voile de ses yeux se dessilla, en même temps qu'il le voyait vraiment – pour la seconde fois.**

« … »

Tout était silence, autour de lui : mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né, Kyoya Tategami ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il y avait près de lui. Pour la première fois depuis ces millénaires de batailles livrées, le souvenir d'un combat – d'un seul petit combat – avait absorbé toutes ses forces : jusqu'à lui retirer tout possibilité de riposter, de penser et de mordre.

'_Comment peux-tu… toujours être… ton cœur… ta force…'_

Les yeux noisette dansèrent devant lui, mais la lueur pétillante de leur or resta loin de lui.

'_Il est là… dans mon… dans mon…'_

…_**cœur. **_

Alors une expression de pure folie traversa son être, et un immense cri de désespoir emplit les lieux.

« Giiiiinngaaa ! »

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Nature. **

**Crépuscule, sur la montagne. **

…

* * *

><p>Et le désespoir dut toucher un fil invisible, menant au cœur d'une seconde moitié de destin…<p>

« … ?! »

Un cœur habituellement vaillant dut être atteint par l'angoisse, et la tristesse qui traversa cette d'âme d'ordinaire si joyeuse, provoqua des remous au plus profond d'une mer de sentiments.

'_Mais que…'_

Et ce furent ces remous, qui changèrent le cours de la destinée.

« Pourquoi… je me sens… si triste, brusquement ? »

Le jeune garçon roux ne comprenait plus ses propres sentiments. Lui qui, l'instant d'avant, avait pu rêver d'aventures à la saveur de l'amitié, de péripéties à la couleur de légende, voilà qu'il se morfondait soudainement, sans même savoir pourquoi.

_**C'est parce qu'une âme ne peut jamais vraiment oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. Et toi, Elu de la Constellation de l'Amitié, même si tu as oublié tous ceux à qui tu étais lié, tu entendras toujours leurs sentiments au fond de ton cœur.**_

« C'est vrai… on ne peut jamais vraiment oublier ses amis. Tout ce que le Beyblade a créé, tous ces combats, ces espoirs, et ces… hein ? »

Les yeux noisette clignèrent brusquement, à plusieurs reprises.

« Mais, euh, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comment je sais tout ça ? Et pourquoi je parle tout seul ?! »

Ce fut alors qu'un vent de neige souffla sa grâce sur le ravin, touchant sa peau dans une subtile invitation.

« Cela fait beaucoup de questions, surtout pour quelqu'un comme toi, Ginga Hagane. »

« Ahhh ! »

Le jeune pèlerin sursauta soudainement, effrayé par la voix douce qui chantait dans le ravin, et qui ressemblait au rêve de féerie qui habite tout songe.

« Mais qui est là ?! »

Alors, il _le_ vit.

_Fleurit la Merveille de l'Âme_

_Ce Rêve immense comme un Monde _

_Le Prunier chante le Bourgeon…_

_Et la Fleur…_

« Wo… wo… wou-aaahh ! »

Comme la blancheur d'un rêve, dans l'aurore de la beauté. Aux couleurs de la neige, à l'éclat du paradis. Dans une âme de féerie, au cœur de ce songe de merveille.

'_Il… est… vraiment…' _

Telle était la Créature qui se tenait devant lui, et dont la venue racontait le rêve alors qu'il découvrait son apparition.

« … »

Il tendit la main vers Elle, mais cette dernière ne bougea pas – ni effrayée, ni en colère. Elle semblait seulement lui porter un grand intérêt.

« Comme je l'avais prévu, Ariès t'aime bien. Et tu peux le voir, bien entendu. Cela ne m'étonne en rien. »

Le jeune rouquin bondit presque, allant de surprise en surprise. A côté de la Magnifique Créature, se tenait un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur de neige – la main posée sur Elle.

Et sur un visage aussi beau que la lune elle-même, des yeux d'un bleu pur parlaient de la légende des elfes.

« Je suis content de te revoir. Même si tu ne peux probablement pas en dire autant. »

« Mais que… »

Ce fut alors que Ginga remarqua que le bleu saphir de ces yeux était le même que celui de la Créature, et que l'aura qui enveloppait l'animal avait la même couleur neige que les cheveux du garçon.

« Suis-moi. »

Dans un souffle, la neige avait parlé : la Créature s'était retournée, avec le garçon à côté de lui. Mais celui qui se tenait derrière eux, et qui les vit doucement marcher, ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Mais… qui es-tu ? »

Alors le jeune être venu du ciel sourit au pèlerin de l'aventure.

« Mon nom à moi est Hyoma. Une partie vient d'une montagne... l'autre vient d'un monstre. Ça a donné Hyoma. »

S'il n'avait pas craint de se montrer inconvenant, le rouquin eût pensé que ce sourire – aussi magnifique fût-il – avait quelque chose de doucement hypocrite.

« Euh… »

Doux, mais hypocrite.

'_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression… que tu attendais ma venue ?'_

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? »

Alors, une fois de plus, l'elfe venu du Septième Ciel lui sourit.

« Trouver l'aventure. N'est-ce pas ce que tu recherchais, Ginga ? »

« Oui, mais… hééé, mais comment tu le sais ?! »

Les orbes de saphir brillaient doucement dans la lune. Peut-être était-ce la lune qui lui parlait, à travers le songe de sa propre âme.

« Il est temps que tu y ailles, Ginga Hagane. Tu sais… habituellement, Ariès ne se montre pas à n'importe qui. Il fut un jour dit, que quiconque pourrait le voir sans le faire fuir… celui-là à qui il décida d'apparaître aurait une grande destinée. Moi qui suis son Partenaire, je sais ce qu'Il ressent. »

Les feuilles bruissèrent dans le silence qui s'éleva, avant que cet étrange prophète ne poursuivît.

« Ne t'inquiète pas : je te protègerai jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, et, le jour venu, tu fendras le ciel, étincelant comme un soleil, avec tous les amis que tu auras attirés à tes côtés. »

_**Et avec Lui.**_

Le secret de la lune disparut dans l'ombre, ne laissant que son tracé astral pour guider celle qu'elle était venue chercher.

« Tu sais… _il_ t'attend. »

Mais cette dernière phrase, le rouquin ne put l'entendre.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Quelques semaines plus tard. **

**Quartier général de l'Armée Métal Fusion.**

**Bibliothèque. **

…

* * *

><p>« Roooohhh ! Kesssss que j'm'ennuuuuiiee ! »<p>

« Yuu, arrête un peu de te plaindre, et aide-moi à ranger ces livres. »

Deux petits êtres empilaient soigneusement des ouvrages, opérant un classement savant parmi ces objets précieux. Ou, pour être plus exact, l'un se livrait à ce fastidieux travail – tandis que l'autre baillait longuement, perché sur une pile bien plus haute que lui.

« Mais, Kéké, c'est drôlement pas marrant, comme truc ! Pourquoi on doit se farcir tout le rangement de tous ces livres, alors que c'est même pas nous qui avons foutu le désordre ici ? »

Kenta Yumiya était bien incapable de répondre. Son cœur un peu trop juste était incapable de mentir – particulièrement à son meilleur ami et compagnon.

« Nous devons donner l'exemple aux autres. En faisant bien les tâches qui ont besoin d'être faites… nos soldats prennent confiance en nous, et c'est essentiel pour la bonne marche de l'Armée. »

« Beuh… pas marraaaaaant. Veux pas. »

Finalement, à la fois exaspéré et amusé, le très jeune Blader aux cheveux verts se tourna vers le paresseux petit garnement (bien qu'en toute honnêteté, il avait exactement le même âge…)

« Bon sang, que diraient nos recrues en voyant le Commandant Libra geindre comme un bébé ? »

Une moue toute mignonne transforma l'enfant en petite peluche _adorable_.

'_Ne craque pas, ne craque pas…'_

« C'est pas parce que je suis Commandant que je dois me comporter comme un adulte rasoir et faire que des trucs pas drôles ! D'ailleurs, t'as le même âge que moi, et t'es un Vice-Lieutenant, mais c'est pas pour autant que t'es pas fun ! Enfin, la plupart du temps… »

« … »

Une lueur puérile passa soudainement dans les yeux verts du petit être.

« Mais, j'y pense… comme je suis Commandant, et que t'es que Vice-Lieutenant… je peux te donner l'ordre de ranger ces livres pour moi ! »

« Yuu. »

Kenta Yumiya avait appris à se méfier de cette lueur _espiègle_, qui teintait l'émeraude de ces prunelles : car c'était le signe, précurseur de farces et d'attrapes, qui promettait généralement avec, un _paquet_ d'ennuis en perspective…

« J'rigole, Kéké ! Quoique, par contre… je te donne l'ordre de ne plus me contredire, moi le légendaire super méga génial Commandant Libra ! »

Et voilà. Et _voilà_.

'_Comment je l'ai __**senti**__ venir ? Oh, après tout, tant que c'est toi… tout va normalement.' _

Son ami avait beau être un des Commandants les plus puissants de la Métal Fusion, il restait le gamin espiègle et farceur qu'il avait été depuis son entrée dans l'Armée. Les mauvaises langues, d'ailleurs, prétendaient que seul son _talent_ attestait de sa fonction.

'_Ce n'est pas faux, d'un sens : mais qui a dit qu'un Commandant devait forcément être austère ? Tant qu'il a la compétence… que peut-on reprocher à son apparence ?' _

« Tiens, c'est quoi, ce truc ? »

Kenta se tourna subitement vers son ami – qui, curieux, avait déniché un étrange parchemin : ce dernier, magnifiquement calligraphié, présentait des enluminures dignes des plus antiques chefs-d'œuvre.

**『**_**(…)**_** Twinblader…**

_**(Illisible)**_

**Les Lames Sœurs.**

_**(…)**_

_**(Illisible)**_**』**

« Twin… quoi ? »

Les prunelles noisette du jeune Vice-Lieutenant s'assombrirent soudainement. Un souvenir teinta leur clarté habituelle – pour y inoculer un souvenir sombre et amer.

« Twinblader. Les Lames Sœurs du Beyblade. Des Elus parmi les Constellations, destinés à réaliser une Prophétie mystérieuse. »

« Wouah, t'as l'air de t'y connaître. Et est-ce que… euh, Kéké ? »

Le changement d'humeur n'avait pas échappé au jeune Commandant. Qu'importât son insouciance enfantine, si charmante pour certains (et si exaspérante pour d'autres) : elle témoignait aussi de sa sensibilité du cœur, que le garçon manifestait envers ses amis.

« On dirait que ça te rappelle un mauvais souvenir… ça va ? »

La gentillesse perlait de l'émeraude enfantine – non, elle en débordait, comme une fontaine de jouvence. Telle était la plus vraie personnalité de Yuu Tendo : et Kenta Yumiya le savait bien.

Son cœur en fut si touché, qu'il s'interdit le moindre égoïsme. Et ce fut avec un sourire forcé qu'il changea de sujet.

« Tu sais ce que disent les Supérieurs, petit Commandant ? Que tu es éligible pour une place au Conseil des Quatre. Je suis sûr que tu es le plus jeune candidat du plus prestigieux des Conseils. C'est formidable, non ? »

« Ah ? Bof. Si tu le dis… »

C'était au tour de son ami d'afficher un air sombre : un contraste criant, quand on savait son attitude enjouée et insouciante. Kenta ne comprenait pas : pourquoi cette rumeur le rendait-il si triste ?

« Tu sais, Yuu… on dit que tu es le seul à pouvoir te confronter à l'Examen d'un des Maîtres. Je suis persuadé que ce serait celui des Techniques, et que… »

« M'intéresse pas. »

Entrer au Conseil des Quatre, c'était une légende. Personne d'ordinaire ne pouvait réussir un tel exploit (et donc pas lui). Que pouvait souhaiter de plus un Blader de la Métal Fusion ?

« Yuu, tu sais que… hein ?! »

Alors que le jeune garçon parlait, le Parchemin tomba brusquement de ses mains. Une Lumière étincela…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Twin Blade.**

**Encore connu sous le nom de « Lame Sœur ».**

**Désigne deux forces d'amplitude équivalente, dont les variations de puissance et les spécificités du talent permettent la création d'une puissance infinie.**

_**(…)**_

**Les Twinbladers **_**(…)**__**(illisible)**__**(…) s**_**ont deux êtres liés par un contrat particulier.**

**Chacun d'eux, bien qu'unique et différent, permet la réalisation de ce contrat, au terme d'une relation symbiotique.**

_**(…)**_

**Deux Twinbladers possèdent une relation exceptionnelle. L'on raconte que s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un, l'autre ne cessera jamais de le chercher, quoiqu'il arrive. De leur relation dépend l'avenir du monde, et de leurs sentiments le sort de bien des êtres. Ils ne peuvent évoluer que l'un grâce à l'autre, et l'harmonie de leur lien peut influencer les destinées en bien comme en mal. **

**Amour et haine, bien et mal. C'est de leurs choix que dépendra le futur qui se joue en cet instant. **

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Au même moment.**

**Quartier général.**

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les prophéties réalisent-elles le sens de notre vie ? <strong>_

(…)

« Je… je me souviens de toi. »

Peut-être que l'espoir battit dans le cœur d'un fauve aguerri, mais trop jeune et bien solitaire – en cette heure. Mais celui qui lui délivra les mots qui suivirent ne le sut jamais.

« Tu es le garçon que j'ai rencontré à la falaise, l'autre jour. »

Une mer brilla dans les yeux du jeune fauve humain : c'était toutes les émotions qui éclataient, avec violence, dans les remous de son âme. Mais ces quelques mots brisèrent cette vague d'espoir, qui avait émergé de son océan de doute.

« Dis-moi… comment tu t'appelles ? »

Et elle mourut sur le paysage de son cœur, perdue dans la terre des souvenirs : emporté loin le rêve d'un horizon glorieux ! Seule la rage déferla sur le terrain, pour détruire tout ce qui avait vécu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui, hein ?! Réponds ! »

Fou de rage et de douleur, le jeune Lion avait bondi sur son vis-à-vis. De ses mains musclées, il enserrait le cou de ce dernier, manquant de briser ses vertèbres dans un accès de désespoir.

« Arrr-gggh… mais… arrggghh… »

Des personnes autour de lui tentaient de desserrer son étreinte, mais c'était sans compter sa force de Lion qui transformait sa prise en étau inexorable.

« Grrrrr ! Tu me l'as volé ! Tu me l'as volé ! »

Les hurlements glaçaient le sang de ceux qui n'avaient guère osé s'approcher, et les quelques courageux qui s'étaient interposés se retrouvèrent catapultés en arrière. Avec une violence inouïe tant sa folie était extrême, le garçon les avait projetés par terre sans même les voir.

« Il aimait le combat plus que tout au monde ! Il acceptait tous les défis qui venaient à lui ! Il était le plus fort ! Il ne renonçait jamais ! »

L'océan ne pardonnait jamais ceux qui l'oubliaient : il engloutissait tous ceux qui osaient le braver et méconnaître son regard. Ainsi, le garçon roux vit en lui le reflet de ses propres prunelles noisette, mais il ne put jamais reconnaître son image : car ce pèlerin avait oublié tout ce qui l'unissait à cette mer de sauvagerie, et ne savait donc plus qui il était.

« Il souriait toujours bêtement… il était toujours entouré de ses imbéciles d'amis… il parlait toujours de la force du cœur… il… il… »

La mer était maintenant si proche de son visage, que son éclat doré se mêlait à ce bleu entêtant. Elle grondait dans le cœur de ses remous, elle disait la vérité dans ses vagues. A l'être qui osait porter le visage de celui qui avait changé sa vie, la lune changeante de ces marées révélait le secret de leur violence.

« Sa force ! Sa chaleur ! Sa personnalité ! »

_**Son cœur. **_

Le hurlement de la lune, dans la marée de ces deux âmes mêlées.

« Rend-les moi ! »

Le cri de la mer n'était qu'un sentiment, où même la fureur commençait à mourir.

« Rend-le moi… »

_Rends-moi Ginga Hagane…_

Echouée sur le rivage d'un oubli cruel…

'…'

Le désespoir avait succédé à la colère. Le Seigneur de la Nature s'était presque affaissé, devant le plus grand ennemi qui existât : l'oubli de soi… la fin de l'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne se souvient plus n'est plus, et quelqu'un qui n'est plus…

'…_n'est plus Ginga.'_

Il est impossible de combattre quelqu'un qui n'est plus, et ne pas combattre…

…c'est mourir.

« … »

Ce fut la première fois – et l'avant-dernière fois de sa vie – que Kyoya Tategami pensa renoncer au combat.

'_Comment pourrais-je combattre… _

…_celui qui a oublié le rival qu'il était pour moi ?'_

Alors, une main frêle toucha son épaule, presque avec douceur.

« J-j'aimerais… t'aider. Mais… je ne me souviens de rien. »

Ces mots étaient presque doux : mais Kyoya Tategami _haïssait_ la douceur. Car elle n'était pas le combat, elle n'était pas la force, elle n'était pas…

« … »

…elle n'était pas Ginga.

'_Avec sa Force du Cœur…'_

« Dis-moi, que cherches-tu ? _Qui_ cherches-tu ? »

Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui n'était _pas_ Ginga Hagane. Et pourtant il avait le même visage que lui, la même expression dans les yeux, cette même bonté écœurante, qui l'avait séduit – tant elle était empreinte d'une détermination sans faille.

'_Cette force sans pareille… ne connaît plus mon nom.'_

« Si tu le veux… je peux t'aider à le retrouver, et… »

« Ferme-la ! »

D'un mouvement violent, le fauve humain avait bondi, avec l'intention de le frapper sauvagement : mais cette fois le roux leva la main, dans un geste d'auto-défense instinctif. Et ses doigts accrochèrent accidentellement le pendentif de son adversaire, cassant la ficelle qui le retenait à son cou. Ce fut ainsi qu'il vola dans la pièce, non sans avoir étincelé d'une lumière éblouissante.

« … ! »

'_Le… Fragment…'_

Ses yeux exorbités avait suivi la scène, comme dans un état second – ne perdant jamais la trajectoire du morceau auparavant accroché à son cou. Ce pendentif était la chose la plus précieuse après Léone et _Lui_, mais de le voir étinceler ainsi, avait réveillé une chose étrange au fond de son être.

'_Il a réagi…'_

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le morceau tomba par terre, dans un bruit mat, il ne réagit point : et les murmures autour de lui le laissèrent toujours de marbre.

« Quelle est cette lumière ?! »

« C'est… non, c'est impossible… »

'_Le Fragment… Pégasus…'_

Ces mots tentaient de pénétrer son esprit – mais il refusait de les écouter, il ne les _entendait pas_. Seul le remoud passionné des vagues bruissait dans l'âme de sa mer, furieuse, déchaînée : car les paroles qui s'élevaient de part et d'autre étaient moins que les piaillements des mouettes.

« Mais alors… ce gamin… ce bleu tout gringalet… ça serait… »

« …un Elu des Esprits ?! »

'_Pégasus… le reconnaît.'_

_La lune chante sa plainte astrale. _

_Le soleil crie son zénith flamboyant. _

_Qui sont-ils, ces deux astres capables de sublimer la lumière même ? _

« Cette Lumière… c'était la même lumière qui avait enveloppé la naissance du Livre des Elus. »

Un éclat de légende…

'_Toi… toi et moi…'_

La légende…

…des _Twinbladers. _

« … »

_Les Lames Sœurs. _

« …on dirait que c'est l'heure. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, mais puisqu'il le faut… »

'_Ginga…'_

L'Océan gardait encore bien des secrets.

La Lune gouvernait ses émotions : mais le Soleil attisait son éclat.

« Prépare-toi. »

Kyoya était le Seigneur de l'Océan, qui étincelait devant la _Lumière du Cœur_.


End file.
